Intermission 7
by BlackFlameRoseWithin
Summary: this is my alternative take on Ziva's childhood the year after her mother's death. I don't own any of these characters and all of this is fiction.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these characters

This is total fiction in my own little universe where I control the reality:b

"Abba!"

"Abba, where are you going?!"

"Abba, don't leave us, where are you going?!"

"Abba?!"

"Let me go, Abba, ABBA?!" Ziva yelled struggling in Akiva's hold as she watched her father quickly jog away from them. Smiling sadly Aliyah said "Zevy, come on, let's go in…" "Let me go, Abba?!" Ziva yelled tears streaming down her face, tightening her grip on Ziva Akiva said "Shh, Ziva come on, sweetheart let's go inside it's late" pulling Ziva to her chest kissing her forehead as Ziva kept on struggling before suddenly going limp as she stared after her father as Ari yelled "his gone, Ziva stop this, he left us, move on!" heading into the house.

Wiping her face Ziva ripped free of Akiva's grip saying "his lying, he wouldn't leave us, he wouldn't" gripping her head as more tears rolled down her face. Sighing Akiva walked up to the girl saying "Ziva, let's go" moving to pick her up but was stopped when a golden orb started to appear around the little girl prompting Akiva to say "Ziva, calm down, come on" quickly pulling Ziva to her chest stroking her back in an effort to calm her down. When the orb disappeared Akiva kissed Ziva's head turning to her husband who was smiling sadly at her saying "let's go inside" taking his hand as they headed inside with Ziva laying in Akiva's arms like a glass doll not doing or saying anything.

Walking into the house they saw Ari sitting on the couch with Tali at his side just staring at the blank TV, walking up to them Aliyah said "come on guys I'll show you to your rooms" motioning to the halls, nodding Ari slid down the couch with Tali in his arms as they followed Akiva with Ziva in her arms and Aliyah down the hall. Reaching the first room to their right Aliyah said "Zevy this is your room, come on" opening the door to reveal a pink room with a brown leather couch, desk and chair and a big king size bed with purple bed spread. Turning to Ziva looking expectantly at her Aliyah said "nice, mmm?" as Akiva walked in to the room with the little girl showing her the room.

Getting no response from the little girl Akiva placed her on the bed frowning as she waved her hand in front of Ziva's face asking "Ziva, you with us!" gently shaking her shoulder a scowl now evident on her face. Sighing Ari leaned against the doorframe saying "She's gone, Akiva nothing we do will get her out of there" not looking at his sister just staring at the ground. Standing up Akiva watched as Aliyah asked "get her out of where?" concern evident in his voice.

Not looking up Ari said "her head, look at her eyes, does it look like someone's there to you?" motioning to his eyes still not looking at them, frowning Aliyah asked "what is she doing?" kneeling in front of Ziva searching her eyes frantically. Walking out of the room Ari said "it's the way she copes with extreme stress, she retreats into her own mind, she's gone just leave her alone, where's my room?" leaning against the opposite wall as he motioned with his hand.

Sighing Aliyah kissed Ziva's head before taking Akiva's hand as he lead them to Ari and Tali's rooms. Reaching the room next to Ziva's Aliyah said "Tali, here's yours, little girl" picking the little girl up as they walked into the purple walled toddler room with a small pink bed and a small play pen which earned a squeal from the little girl as she wiggled free of Aliyah's arms rushing to the play pen full of dolls and toys. Smiling at the site Akiva kissed the little girl's head saying "just yell if you need anything, okay Talia?" getting a nod Akiva patted her head before following Aliyah and Ari out of the room to Ari's room next to theirs further down the hall.

Walking into Ari's room revealed a blue walled room with a couch, king size bed and desk with chair, sighing Ari collapsed onto his bed asking "how is this going to work?" burying his face in his pillow, sitting down next to him Aliyah said "We don't know but we won't leave you okay?" "excuse me if I don't believe you but the last person who said they'd love us and never leave us, just left so" Ari said gripping his pillow as Aliyah patted his back saying "We understand but don't worry we'll figure this out as we go, so get some sleep buddy, okay?" kissing his head before walking to the door as Ari said "goodnight guys" earning two sad smiles from Aliyah and Akiva.

Akiva and Aliyah were heading to their bedroom when Akiva said "I'll go check on them" kissing Aliyah's cheek before heading to Tali and Ziva's rooms to check on them while Aliyah entered their room. Pushing open Tali's door she saw the little girl still playing happily in her play pen, smiling Akiva walked up to her saying "come on little girl bedtime" picking her up carrying her to her bed. Laying her down under the covers Akiva said "goodnight, little girl, sleep well" kissing her forehead as Tali said "goodnight, Akiva" snuggling into her blanket as Akiva smiled at her before heading to the door asking "open or closed?" motioning to the door before Tali said "open please?" yawning as Akiva left the door open heading to Ziva's room.

Walking into Ziva's room revealed Ziva to be in the exact same position she was when they left which elected a frown from Akiva as she walked up to Ziva saying "Ziva?" touching her shoulder before scowling when Ziva silently climbed into bed like a robot her face showing nothing. Frowning Akiva kissed Ziva's head saying "goodnight, Ziva" being more stunned when "goodnight, Akiva" Ziva said monotone, still stunned Akiva walked out of the room, closing the door before heading to her room still frowning.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was sitting at the breakfast table staring at Ziva as she silently and blankly sat at the table eating her breakfast. Frowning Aliyah waved his hand in front of Ziva's face, scowling when the action didn't even warrant a batted eyelash from Ziva as she just almost robotically continued eating. Scowling as well Akiva asked "is this normal, Ari?" looking questioning at the boy who was also staring at his sister stunned, shaking his head Ari said "No, she usually snaps out of it after a few hours" waving his hand in front of Ziva as well also getting no reaction.

Finishing her breakfast Ziva pushed her plate away before slipping out of her chair heading for the door silently only saying "school" when Akiva asked where she was going, hearing this caused Akiva to jump out of her chair rushing after her calling "Ziva!" finally catching her half way out of the gate, wrapping her arms around Ziva who was just standing there as stiff as rod Akiva kissed Ziva's head carrying her back to the house with Ziva's head on her chest.

Walking into the house Akiva saw Ari taking his school bag while Aliyah with Tali in his arms walked him to the door saying "let's just try to keep it normal okay buddy" patting his back before turning to his wife saying "let Ziva go to school honey, she's just trying to keep it normal, she'll come out when's she's ready, okay?" looking at the girl in Akiva's arms, sighing Akiva nodded placing Ziva on the ground saying "see you later guys, behave okay?" as she kissed Ziva and Ari's foreheads before watching as Ari took Ziva's hand leading her from the house.

It continued on like this for a few months when suddenly while they were sitting in the living room watching TV Ziva said "I don't like the color of my room" staring at the TV as if she hadn't talked at all, hearing the raspy voice they all turned to her staring at her stunned. Feeling their stares on her prompted Ziva to turn her attention to them saying "what pink isn't my color, it irritates me" staring at them as if she hadn't seen them in months. Snapping out of it first Akiva said "you spoke" earning a look from Ziva that said 'no shit Sherlock', chuckling Akiva said "why your ro…" "That is why it irritates me" Ziva said returning her attention back to the TV as Akiva nodded understandingly while the rest just continued staring at her stunned.

Ziva was still looking at the TV when Tali rushed to her saying "Ziva, you're here, I've missed you!" hugging her sister happily while Ziva awkwardly returned the embrace saying "Hi, little sister" looking very uncomfortable as Ari and Aliyah enveloped her in a hug saying "you're back" smiling happily while Akiva joined in saying "Glad to have you, Ziva" kissing Ziva's head smiling before frowning when she felt Ziva just standing there ram rod stiff looking uncomfortable.

Pulling away Ziva said "please" glancing at them sideways as she moved away from them not wanting to be touched. Frowning Aliyah moved to hug Ziva when Akiva said "it's okay, Ali don't Ziva doesn't want to be touched at the moment" placing her hand on Aliyah's shoulder stopping him from touching her. Sighing Ziva looked at them tiredly saying "I'm sorry" before heading to her room silently ignoring all their concerned expressions.

Sighing Aliyah sat down on the couch saying "what's wrong, this behavior is starting to worry me?" rubbing his forehead, sitting down next to him Ari said "she is building her walls" "walls?" "She's burying this in the back of her mind, in a few days she'll just act like…" "So she'll return to normal?" "I don't know, we've have to wait and see" Ari said staring at the floor while Akiva picked up Tali saying "I'm going to make dinner" disappearing into the kitchen with the little girl while Ari and Aliyah just stayed in the living room silently staring at something in the room.

Walking down the hall lazily with her backpack on her back Ziva looked down at the floor living in her own world until a small boy around her age with light brown hair and blue eyes ran into her making them both fall to the ground as Ziva called "what the fuck?!" in shock. Panting heavily the boy jumped up saying "sorry!" running away as three older boys came around the corner yelling "there the bastard is!" angrily which made Ziva move out of the running hoard as the boy disappeared around the corner.

Staring on after the boys Ziva sighed rubbing her forehead while Ivan jumped over the railing with his heart beating in his throat as he frantically searched for escape route. Seeing no exit a few moments later Ivan reached an abandoned alley way and frantically searched for help as the three boys started smirking while they narrowed in on him. Hyperventilating Ivan backed up against the wall looking panicked at the three boys before he shrunk into a ball when the big boys towered over him.

Preparing for the oncoming hit Ivan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth only to reopen his eyes moments later when no punch came only to be met by the site of Ziva standing over him while the three boys laid knocked out behind her. Smiling slightly Ziva held out her hand to him asking "alright?" kindly which made Ivan take her hand saying "thank you…" "Ziva" "Ivan, nice to meet you" Ivan said once he was on his feet. Nodding Ziva turned and left saying "good bye" which made Ivan rush after her calling "don't you wanna…?" "no, I'm going home" "well do you wanna hang out?" Ivan asked off handedly which made Ziva stop turn to him asking "do you know who I am?" "yes Ziva, you just told me" "no do you know who I am?" "yes, you are Ziva David, I am Ivan Aliwai, do you wanna know anything else?" "no, your father…" "yes, so did yours" "yes, where do you live?" "at home" "okay, wanna come hang out at my house?" "sure" "okay, let's go get my brother and go" "cool" Ivan said as he and Ziva walked back to the school to go to Ari, who was waiting for Ziva at the gates of the school.

Aliyah and Akiva were waiting at the house for Ziva and Ari a week later when Ziva, Ari and an unknown boy walked into the house laughing, frowning in confusion Aliyah asked "who's your friend, guys?" motioning to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes with a natural tanned skin like Ziva, smiling Ari said "Ziva's new friend, Ivan Aliwia" placing his arm around the boy's shoulders, hearing this caused Aliyah and Akiva to stare at Ziva questioningly, feeling their stare on her Ziva frowned asking "what are you staring at, I'm allowed to have friends, aren't I?" anger evident in her voice stunning Akiva and Aliyah.

Smiling sheepishly Ivan walked up to them saying "Hi, Miss and Mister Sirca, I'm Ivan nice to meet you" holding out his hand to the two stunned people. Blinking Aliyah shook Ivan's hand saying "Hi, little man, I'm Aliyah not mister Sirca, okay?" tussling Ivan's hair smiling fondly at the boy before turning his gaze to Ziva who walked past them saying "I have homework to do, Ivan when you're done first door on your left" disappearing into the hall while Ivan shook Akiva's hand who said "Akiva, nice to meet you, Ivan" patting his head before watching as Ivan almost ran to Ziva's room, raising a stunned eyebrow Aliyah asked "what was that, Ziva doesn't talk like that?" disbelieve evident in his voice.

Rubbing her forehead Akiva said "I don't know but it won't stand, I'll talk to her later" glancing at the hall before standing saying "I'll make dinner" heading to the kitchen silently.

When Akiva opened Ziva's door a few hours later she saw Ziva sitting with her one leg propped up to her chest on her couch while her one arm hang loosely over the armrest staring at Ivan who was sleeping on her bed, feeling Akiva's stare on her Ziva said "you here to scold me about earlier?" still staring at Ivan's sleeping form on her bed. Nodding Akiva leaned against the doorframe saying "Ziva I understand you're upset but you don't talk like that to us, do you understand me?" the sternness evident in her voice as she stared at Ziva. Sighing Ziva nodded saying "I'm sorry" glancing at Akiva for a moment before returning her gaze to Ivan.

Frowning Akiva asked "something on your mind, Ziva?" looking questioningly at her, placing her head on her hand Ziva said "his just like us" motioning to the sleeping boy. Looking confused Akiva said "what?" the confusion also evident in her voice, sighing Ziva shifted laying down on the couch saying "never mind, I'm tired goodnight" wrapping her arm over her eyes making Akiva sigh saying "goodnight, Ziva" turning off her light before closing the door as she exited into the hall.

Leaning against the door Akvia asked "Ziva where have you gone?" softly before heading to the kitchen saying "Ziva's sleeping let's eat" joining the others at the kitchen table.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at the breakfast table the next morning with Ziva and Ivan Aliyah asked "Ivan isn't your father worried about you not returning home last night?" looking questioningly at the boy continuing to eat his food. Shrugging Ivan said "my father doesn't really care, so no I don't think so anyway Ziva ready to go?" turning to Ziva next to him ignoring Akiva and Aliyah's questioning gaze. Downing her juice Ziva nodded saying "sure let's go" sliding out of her chair heading to the door before sighing when Akiva called "Ziva?!" turning to the voice Ziva said "bye" before grabbing her bag following Ivan out of the house as realization dawned on Akiva who said "Oh my that's what she meant" "what are you talking about, honey?" "Last night Ziva said something that didn't make sense to me" "what did she say?" "He is just like us, I didn't understand it at the time but" "now you do, what did she mean?" "That his father doesn't care just like ours, Aliyah, I'm going to school bye" Ari said grabbing his bag before quickly exiting the house as Aliyah and Akiva shared a look of concern.

Still sitting in the kitchen an hour later Aliyah said "I'll do some research about Ivan and then we'll make a decision, okay honey?" kissing Akiva's cheek before disappearing from the house just leaving Akiva and Tali to their own devices.

Akiva was walking around with Tali in her arms when she saw Ziva and Ivan sitting under a nearby tree softly talking among them. Walking up to them Akiva asked "shouldn't you two be in school?" leaning against the tree staring down at them, leaning back against the tree Ziva said "break time" shielding her eyes from the sun as Ivan said "Hi Akiva, nice to meet you again" which earned him a fond smile and a nod from Akiva before she asked "and you're allowed to sit all the way out here for break time, Ziva?" looking questioningly at the little girl. Sighing Ziva said "the fucking sun is burning my eyes let's head back Ivan" standing up heading back to the school yard while a stunned Akiva stared after them.

Snapping out of it Akiva yelled "Ziva, don't swear like that!" only getting a wave from the girl as she continued on her way to the school while Akiva sighed heading back to the house with Tali still in her arms.

Ivan kept visiting after school almost every night for almost a month until Akiva and Aliyah said "well little boy, let's get you a room, okay?" giving him the room on the left of theirs, it had greenish walls with a couch, bed and desk which earned a happy smile from Ivan as he hugged them both saying "thank you very much, I appreciate, I really do" proudly before turning to Ziva saying "what do you think?" looking expectantly at the girl next to him. Smiling slightly Ziva said "I like it" sitting down on Ivan's bed as Akiva and Aliyah just observed their interaction, smiling proudly Ivan jumped onto his bed saying "my bed is better than yours Ziva admit it" smugly.

Rolling her eyes Ziva said "yeah but my couch is better than yours now stop jumping and let's take a nap, I'm tired" turning on her side away from Aliyah and Akiva before saying "Ivan move your ass, I'm tired!" motioning with her hand making Ivan laugh as he laid down next to her saying "you're bossy old lady" "the only old lady here is Akiva and yeah she is" Ziva said blindly pointing to the woman in the doorframe making Aliyah and Ivan laugh at Akiva's indignant expression at being called old and bossy.

Shaking her head Akiva said "Ziva, stop swearing" rolling her eyes when she realized Ziva was already asleep, smiling Ivan said "thank you again, it re…" "No worries little man, get some sleep, okay?" Aliyah said kissing his and Ziva's head before stepping back watching as Akiva did the same saying "holler if you need me" before they both exited the room as Aliyah asked "is Ziva swearing now?" getting a nod Aliyah said "well it could be worse" "how?" "She could be drinking or smoking or even doing drugs but swearing is not high on my worry list, how about you honey?" Aliyah said leading Akiva to the living room as she said "not much but where is she learning these words, I don't swear and neither do you so where?" "Ari swears like that" Aliyah said smirking knowingly while Akiva just sighed as they sat down on the living room couch moments before a cursing Ari came stocking into the room saying "I'll be in my room" disappearing down the hall as Akiva yelled "Ari, no swearing in this house!" the sternness evident in her voice.

"Ziva you need to concentrate" Akiva called through the microphone at the panting girl in the dark room next door. Rolling her eyes Ziva said "that's what I'm doing, Akiva!" throwing her arms into the air. Sighing Akiva said "do it again, we're not leaving here until you improve this, so concentrate, ZIva" "then we are never leaving, what do you want from me?!" Ziva yelled glaring at the window above her. "I want you to try, you're not trying, Ziva concentrate" Akiva said keeping calm while Ziva was losing it, "I have been trying, what the hell have I been doing for the last hour, picking my nails?!" Ziva yelled slamming her fist into the chamber wall.

Rolling her eyes Akiva said "calm down, Zi…" "Stop telling me to calm down!" Ziva yelled before growling when Akiva said "I'll tell you whatever I want, now calm down and do as I say" "I'm done, let me out of here" Ziva said ripping the monitor tags off of her chest, inhaling deeply Akiva said "Ziva, replace those tags, we're not done" before watching as Ziva growled before scaling the chamber wall helping herself out saying "I'm done" landing on her feet before heading to the door as Akiva calmly said "Ziva, I will not tell you again, get back in there we're not done yet" watching as Ziva pulled open the door saying "I'm done with this shit" walking out before closing the door again as Akiva appeared in the hall saying "Ziva…"

"I'm going to the showers" Ziva said ignoring Akiva as she walked away down the hall while Akiva just silently stared after her softly saying "you'll have to move on sometime, Ziva" before closing her eyes sighing as she said "what am I going to do with you?" "With who?" "What are you doing here, Ali?" Akiva asked glancing at her smirking husband as he walked up to her, kissing her cheek Aliyah said "well hello to you too, honey" earning a chuckle from Akiva as she said "Hi love" kissing him on the lips.

Leaning his forehead against Akiva's Aliyah asked "Honey, what's wrong?" concern evident in his voice, sighing Akiva said "Ziva…" "Where is she?" Aliyah asked glancing around looking expectantly for Ziva before frowning when Akiva said "she's in the showers, she's refusing to train" leaning her head against the wall. "Oh, why?" Aliyah asked frowning as he looked intently at his wife, shrugging Akiva's said "Only she knows the answer, Ali but let's go find her" taking his hand leading him to the showers to go find Ziva.

Ziva and Ivan were lying on the couch lazily staring at the TV that Saturday when Akiva dressed in her training gear walked into the living room saying "come on Ziva, let's go train" motioning to the door. Looking up Ivan said "it's Saturday" a slight frown evident on his face, smiling Akiva said "Yes, Ziva usually trains during the week but she's been slacking so we'll make up for it on the weekend so Ziva let's go" before frowning when Ziva didn't move from her spot on the couch, she just sat there staring at the TV. "Ziva, come on let's go" Akiva said pointing to the door, glancing at the woman behind the couch Ziva said "I'm tired" returning her gaze to the TV as Akiva said "I don't care, let's go you're falling behind" the irritation evident in her voice.

Scoffing Ziva said "I don't care either, I'm tired so leave me alone, I don't want to train" monotone as she continued staring at the TV before growling when Akiva picked her up carrying her out of the house saying "Ivan, you can come if you want to" as she ascended the steps.

Reaching the training room a few minutes later Akiva placed Ziva on the ground saying "Ziva, you've wallowed in self pity for the last month and neglected your training and I've allowed it but enough is enough, you need to move on, okay?" staring down at the girl in front of her, sighing Ziva sat down on the ground saying "stop preaching to me, I'm not going to apologize for my feelings, you don't know how I feel so leave me alone, I'm tired of this shit, it has no purpose" staring at the ground.

"I'm not preaching and you're right I don't know how you feel but I know that shutting down because of what happened is not healthy, would your mo…" "Don't, she's gone, they're all fucking gone so don't mention them, I'm here and if I want to wallow in self pity I will, who gives a shit!" Ziva yelled glaring at Akiva from her position on the ground. Kneeling down Akiva moved to place her hand on Ziva's shoulder when "don't fucking touch me!" Ziva growled slapping Akiva's hand away as she continued glaring at Akiva who just sighed saying "Fine, wallow if you want but we're training so stand up and let's begin" a slight bit of sadness evident in her voice.

Rolling her eyes Ziva returned her gaze to the ground saying "I'm not tri…" she was interrupted when Akiva shoot a ball of fire at her, burning her shirt. Growling Ziva looked at her burning shirt saying "great, fucking great, I liked this shirt" glaring at Akiva who just stared at her. "I know what you're…" Ziva started but was interrupted when Akiva shot another ball of fire at her electing another growl from her before she inhaled deeply closing her eyes as another ball was launched at her.

Smirking Ziva's eyes shoot open as she raised her arms to the air saying "Wave of Fire!" moments before a wall of flames enveloped her body making her seemingly disappear as the ball of fire Akiva shot at her clashed with her wall. Inhaling deeply Ziva said "Vacuum" as the flames around her started disappearing as she inhaled it for a few moments before leaning down on all fours blowing out as she yelled "Volcano!" as the flames burst out of her mouth at Akiva who just smirked crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the flames approaching her before her eyes widened as Ziva appeared above her yelling "Bolt of lightning!" as a ball of blue lightning shot out of Ziva's hands at her along with the flames.

Snapping out of it Akiva form 2 hand signs saying "Ice armor!" as she was enveloped by ice just as the lightning and fire struck her while Ziva vanished from site. After the fire and lightning disappeared moments later Akiva appeared with her ice amour still surrounding her but it was filled with cracks and holes as it began peeling of off Akiva as Ziva said "leave me alone, I'll be here Monday, ready to train to your heart's content" slipping out of the training room as Akiva stared on after her.

Walking into the house an hour later Akiva was meet by the site of Ivan, Aliyah and Ari staring at her stunned at her appearance, shrugging Akiva said "Ziva" looking down at her burnt and torn clothes as Aliyah asked "what happened?" concern evident in his voice, chuckling Akiva patted his cheek saying "Training, don't worry love" as she headed to the hall asking "Where's Ziva?" disappearing into the hall as Aliyah said "I haven't seen her today, honey I thought you said you two were training?" following her down the hall and eventually into their room as Akiva said "We were but after this" motioning to her clothes "she left so I don't know where she is" pulling off her shirt while Aliyah sat down on the bed looking worriedly at her asking "what are we doing, honey, are we really what they need?" rubbing his forehead while Akiva continued changing her clothes.

Buttoning her fresh shirt Akiva said "Ali, we're all they have, we can't give up on them but Ziva is never going to be the same little girl she was, none of them will be, we just have to deal with what we have, they'll settle we just have to show them that we won't leave them, okay?" looking up at her husband who just smiled sadly saying "she's never going to be the same, is she?" looking close to tears. Smiling sadly Akiva sat down next to him saying "No but she'll come back with time we just have to be constant in their lives, even Ivan, okay love?" kissing his cheek as "Ziva what the hell happened?!" pulling away Akiva said "let's go, love" standing up as Aliyah took her hand as "Ziva, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" sighing Aliyah said "let's go" opening the door for Akiva before following her out.

Turning to head to the living room they saw Ziva staring at them blankly as she walked to her room before disappearing into her room saying "my fucking shirt's ruined, thanks" before closing her door. Frowning Akiva kissed Aliyah's cheek before heading to Ziva's room saying "Ziva…" pushing open Ziva's door. Sighing Ziva sat down on her bed staring at the pink wall saying "what now?" not looking at Akiva who was standing in her door staring at her, tightening her jaw Ziva said "would you stop staring at me?" turning her gaze to Akiva glaring at her in irritation.

"Ziva, where the hell is your manners?" Akiva asked irritation and anger evident in her voice, scoffing Ziva said "that's rhetorical, isn't it?" returning her gaze to the wall as Akiva closed her door saying "Ziva look at me" getting no response "look at me!" Akiva commanded before watching as Ziva lazily stared at her. Rubbing her forehead Akiva sat down on the couch staring at Ziva who growled saying "stop staring at me, please, you all keep looking at me like I grew a second head stop it!" glaring at Akiva as well. Sighing Akiva leaned back into the couch saying "What's wrong with you?" staring at the opposite wall as Ziva turned her gaze to the ground asking "what are you talking about?" "don't act dumb, the swearing, rudeness and being disrespectful, that's not the Ziva I knew" "the Ziva you knew still had her family, not a dead mother and an useless father, Akiva" "Yes I know but it's almost been a year, don't you think it's time you move on, I mean you're even neglecting your training, you haven't spent a useful hour in training since you came out, Ziva" "well, I've kind of been mourning, I hear it's the natural thing to do, isn't it?" "And the sarcasm, can you please try and give a truthful answer?" "what do you want me to say, the people who said they never leave me just left me on your doorstep, with nothing not even an explanation, how would you feel, I highly doubt you would just 'move on' Akiva" Ziva said glaring at the floor now.

"No, I wouldn't but at some time I would eventually move on, I understand that you're upset but that is never an excuse to act the way you have, you're not the only one suffering here, Ari and Talia are suffering as well and they need you to be there for them, we are a family now, we have to look after each other because no one else will, so stop this okay we all have to move on eventually, understand?" Akiva said looking at Ziva who was just sitting there staring at the floor. Sighing Ziva collapsed back onto her bed saying "I've been selfish" wrapping an arm over her eyes while Akiva just smiled at her bluntness.

Standing up Akiva sat down next to Ziva on her bed saying "okay, little girl, so no more swearing, rudeness and being disrespectful, understand me?" patting Ziva's leg looking at the girl with her arm still over her eyes, nodding Ziva said "understood but can you all please stop staring at me, it's irritating" looking at Akiva out from under her arm as she nodded saying "okay, going to take a nap or join us in the living room?" looking questioningly at the girl.

Smiling Ziva said "I'll take a nap" as Ivan came rushing into the room asking "Ziva, come on w…" but trailed off when he saw Akiva staring at him, prompting him to say "Sorry, I'll just wait outs…" "Ivan, come on in" Ziva said amusement evident in her voice as the boy smiled sheepishly at Akiva who just stared at him. Smiling Ziva said "I'm going to take a nap, want to join Ivan?" as the boy stood next to her fidgeting under Akiva's stare, leaning forward Ivan softly asked "what's wrong with her?" motioning to the staring woman, biting her lip Ziva said "just ignore it she'll leave eventually" softly as Akiva playfully glared at her before saying "I'm going, see ya later guys" patting their heads before leaving the room as Ivan joined Ziva on her bed saying "anyway, you okay?" smiling at Ziva fondly.

Smiling Ziva patted his cheek saying "I'm good now get some sleep I have an idea" "do tell" "later, I'm tired" Ziva said smiling at Ivan as they both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Aliyah and Ari were laying passed out on the living room couch when two smirking 7 year olds came sneaking into the room with markers in their hands, approaching Aliyah, who's head was hanging over the back of the couch, Ziva and Ivan softly climbed onto the couch leaning over Aliyah with the markers primed in their hands as they started drawing on his face before switching to Ari a few moments later when they were satisfied with their work they quickly rushed back to Ziva's room as Akiva and Tali came back into the house.

Seeing Aliyah and Ari's faces caused Akiva to stop in her tracks before shaking her head as she headed to the kitchen saying "Ali, I'm home!" startling the sleeping man awake prompting him to say "Hi honey, missed you" rubbing his eyes groggily before laughing when he saw Ari's face, who was covered in black marks that formed a very crude drawn kitty face, causing the sleeping boy to wake asking "what's going on?" his voice thick with sleep.

Chuckling Aliyah pointed to Ari's face and was about to say something when Ari started laughing pointing to his face that was covered in black marks that formed a very crude drawn dog saying "come here doggy" making Aliyah frown making Ari laugh harder before scowling when Aliyah crossed his arms over his chest saying "whatever kitty" looking knowingly at Ari who scowled yelling "Ziva!" jumping out of his seat as the girl in question came into the room, dramatically rubbing her eyes as she shared a smirk with Ivan who was yawning theatrically asking "what's going on?" looking questioningly at the boy who was glaring at her along with Aliyah.

Biting her lip Ziva looked at the scowling kitty and dog before leaning to Ivan saying "definitely our best work, my friend" bursting out into laughter along with Ivan as Aliyah and Ari started chasing them around the living room yelling "you better run!" while Akiva and Tali laughed at their antics.

Ziva and Ivan were lying on the ground laughing as Ari and Aliyah tickled them when Akiva said "Dinner time, guys" clapping her hands trying to get their attention. Panting Ziva squirmed out underneath Aliyah's tickling fingers jumping onto his back saying "I give up" laying her head down on Aliyah's back as he smiled brightly at his wife who was smiling fondly at the site while Ari playfully threw Ivan over his shoulder asking "what's for dinner Akiva?" carrying a laughing Ivan to the dinner table.

Patting his head Akiva said "falafels, Ari" watching as Aliyah placed Ziva in the chair next to Ivan saying "yes, Zevy, we're in for a treat" as he sat down next to the girl who just smiled at him nodding as she leaned her back into Ivan who just happily wrapped his arm around her shoulders while Akiva just raised an eyebrow at this action as she sat down next to Aliyah and Ari with Tali in her lap. Seeing the look on Akiva's face Aliyah followed her gaze before smiling when he saw the two before asking "Zevy, you two dating now?" earning a elbow nudge from Akiva while Ziva just scoffed saying "no, Ivan's my best friend" as Ivan smiled at Ziva's words.

Raising a disbelieving eyebrow Aliyah asked "then what's with…" motioning to their sitting arrangements while Ari and Akiva looked intently at them. Glancing at Ivan Ziva said "his comfortable" before Ivan said "I don't mind, we always sit like this" proudly as Ziva rolled her eyes when Aliyah gave her a suggestive look as Akiva started placing food into everyone's plates. Smirking Ziva said "jealous are we, Aliyah?" looking knowingly at the man who gasped saying "most definitely not, little girl" as he leaned into Akiva who just rolled her eyes saying "in your dreams, Ali" playfully shoving him as the others laughed at his antics.

Ziva was laying on Aliyah's chest later that night watching TV with the others when Akiva turned off the TV saying "bedtime, guys let's go" motioning to the hall before Ivan, Ari and Ziva groaning slid off their seats slowly heading to the hall as Ivan asked "Ziva want to come bunk with me, tonight?" looking expectantly at the yawning girl next to him, Ziva was about to say something when Ari called "oh, Ziva's getting some tonight!" earning a chuckle from Aliyah, a head slap from Akiva and two elbows to the gut from Ziva and Ivan before Ziva said "sure" earning a bright smile from Ivan who winched when Ari head slapped him saying "pervert" before ducking under Akiva's hand as he rushed to his room saying "goodnight, guys!" disappearing into his room as the rest just laughed at his antics.

Shaking her head Akiva watched as Ziva said "idiot" before quickly heading into her bedroom as Ivan patiently waited for her outside her room. Smirking Aliyah kneeled down in front of the boy saying "well, little bo…" "Ali, leave him alone, let's go" Akiva said winking at Ivan as she pulled a chuckling Aliyah to Tali's bedroom as Ziva emerged from her room dressed in her pajamas saying "go on I'll wait for you, call when you're done, I'll be in Tali's room" heading to her sister's room while Ivan quickly headed to his.

Akiva and Aliyah were tucking Tali in when she called "Ziva, you come to tuck me in again?" making Akiva and Aliyah swirl to the door where they saw Ziva standing in the door observing them before smiling at her sister saying "yes, just like before" as she walked into Tali's room while Akiva and Aliyah stared at her. Feeling their glares Ziva said "come on, Akiva?" motioning with her hands to the woman who snapped out of it nodding as she said "Ali" nudging his shoulder making him snap out of it as well as Ziva sat down next to her sister saying "you okay, Natalia?" smiling fondly at her little sister.

Smiling brightly Tali said "I am good, feel better now?" looking questioningly at her sister, chuckling Ziva said "getting there, sleep well, Natalia" playfully tipping Tali's chin electing a big toothy smile from the little girl as she said "goodnight, Zi" before watching as Ziva nodded before climbing off her bed heading to the door when Ivan called "Ziva?!". Smiling brightly Talli turned to Akiva and Aliyah saying "what's wrong?" beginning to frown as the two stunned adults just stood there staring after Ziva, snapping out of it Aliyah smiled saying "nothing, little girl, why does Ziva call you Natalia, Tali?" sitting down on Tali's bed as she proudly said "because it's my full name but only Zi gets to call me that, I don't really like it" pulling a face at the end making Aliyah laugh before he said "I know that feeling, I don't like my name either, it sounds so old, right?" pulling his face as well making Tali giggle as Aliyah and Akiva switched spots.

Kneeling down next to Tali's bed Aliyah watched as Akiva kissed Tali's forehead saying "goodnight, Talia, sleep well" before leaning back as Aliyah followed suit saying "sleep well, little girl" stroking her cheek before helping up his wife as she said "call if you need anything, Talia, okay?" getting a nod they turned leaving Tali's door open as they headed down the hall to check on the others.

After checking on Ari Akiva and Aliyah pushed open Ivan's door to be meet by the site of Ziva and Ivan sitting on the ground having a glaring contest before Ziva pulled a face making Ivan laugh as Ziva dramatically jumped up saying "I win, I get the bed" jumping onto the bed as Ivan yelled "you cheated!" scowling at Ziva who jumped on his bed saying "No I didn't, I just used a different strategy, you didn't specify all the rules, so I win" smiling smugly while Ivan stuck out his tongue at her saying "you still cheated, I'm not sleeping on that couch, this is my room" trying to be stern but failing miserably as Ziva started laughing.

Ziva was still jumping when Ivan tackled her off of the bed saying "cheater" struggling on the floor with Ziva for a few moments before she sat up saying "fine, we'll share, bloody hell Ivan that hurt" rubbing her back as Ivan sat up smiling brightly saying "you deserved it, cheater" chuckling when Ziva playfully shoved his shoulder as Akiva and Aliyah walked into the room laughing at the two disheveled youngsters on the ground with their hair standing up in every direction. Chuckling Aliyah picked them up off the floor, placing them on Ivan's bed as Akiva pulled back the covers asking "is everything sorted now, guys?" looking knowingly at them.

Snuggling into her pillow Ziva nudged Ivan's foot saying "yeah, we're sharing" as a kicking war broke out between them as Ivan kicked her back making Akiva and Aliyah laughed at their antics, placing their hands on their legs Akiva said "calm down, guys it's only a bed" "but she cheated" "No, I didn't, you didn't specify the rules" "what rules, it was a staring contest, you cheated" "No I didn't" "Yes, you did" "No, I didn't" "Ye…" "Okay, guys, calm down, Ivan Ziva didn't cheat…" "yes she did Ali" "no she didn't" "yes she did, she pulled a face" "a strategic move, honey, it's brilliance not cheating" "that is cheating, Ali no matter how you look at it" "no it isn't" "yes it is" "No it's not" Ali said adamantly, Akiva was about to argue back when the sound of giggling interrupted them.

Sighing Akiva smiled at the two smiling kids saying "goodnight, guys, sleep well, Ivan, your right she cheated" chuckling at Ivan's smug look and Ziva's indignant expression before shaking her head when Aliyah kissed both foreheads saying "goodnight guys, sleep well and Ziva, you're right, nice game plan" smiling smugly with Ziva while Ivan and Akiva rolled their eyes at them. Smiling Akiva kissed Ivan and Ziva's foreheads saying "holler if you need us, okay?" as Aliyah took her hand leading her from the room as Ziva and Ivan snuggled into their pillows.

The next morning Akiva was awaken by the sound of shuffling and whispering coming from Ivan's, frowning Akiva climbed out of bed heading to Ivan's room where she was meet by the site of Ziva and Ivan moving around the room whispering amongst themselves. Leaning against the doorframe Akiva watched as Ziva kneeled down next to Ivan softly saying "Ivan, make it big and we have to hurry Ari's going to wake up in an hour, so let's hurry okay?" handing him a marker as Ivan just nodded continuing to work on something on the ground.

Frowning Akiva asked "what are you two doing?" startling the two kids, jumping up Ziva said "it's Ari's birthday today, so" motioning to the thing Ivan was working on, frowning Akiva walked up to them saying "No Ari's birthday is on the 27 th of November" "which is today" Ziva said pointing to the calendar on Ivan's desk, rubbing her forehead Akiva said "I can't believe I forgot, I never forget, what are you two doing?" looking questioningly at them, smiling proudly Ivan said "we're making birthday cards and giving him our allowances" not looking up from his card.

Nodding Akiva patted their heads saying "good, I'll go wake Ali and Talia, but don't worry about the money we'll give him the money just finish your cards, okay?" smiling fondly at them before quickly heading to her bedroom to wake Ali. Ziva and Ivan were still busy with their cards minutes later when Akiva, Ali and Tali came into Ivan's room as Akiva say "okay guys, go get dressed, we're taking Ari out for breakfast but be very quite okay?" motioning to the bathroom in the hall before taking Ziva and Ivan's cards as they quickly past her heading to the hall while ALiyah said "I can't believe I forgot" tiding up the mess Ivan and Ziva made with Akiva who just nodded in agreement.

When Ziva and Ivan were finally dressed and ready, they walked into Ari's room saying "Happy birthday Ari!" startling the boy as he nearly fell out of bed out of shock, groaning Ari rolled out of bed saying "what's going on?" looking groggily at the others. Smiling Ziva shoved her brother saying "It's your birthday, Ari" as the others just chuckled. Rubbing the back of his head Ari said "you guys remembered?" wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders, Akiva was about to tell him the truth when Ziva interrupted her saying "yes, Akiva and Aliyah is taking you out for breakfast and into town so that you can buy your gift, so hurry up, I'm hungry, right Ivan?" looking expectantly at Ivan who nodded saying "we're starving so hurry up, Ari" adamantly while the others laughed at their antics.

Nodding Ari flicked his sister's forehead saying "well let me dress and we can go" motioning to the door, smirking Ziva placed her arm around Ivan's shoulders saying "and here I thought we'd get a show, Ivan" faking disappointment as they walked out of the room with Akiva and Aliyah laughing at her words as Ari closed his door yelling "you're a pervert Ziva!"

They were sitting in the living room minutes later when Ari came into the living room saying "okay let's go, guys" frowning when Ziva said "took your time, Ari, do you have a friend in there?" motioning to the bathroom before running out of the house as Ari chased her saying "Why you…" as the others followed them out at a much slower pace.

Sitting in the living room later that night Ari watched as his sister lay sleeping in Akiva's lap with Ivan next to her while Akiva absentmindedly stroked their hair. Aliyah was gently playing with Talia on the floor when Ari said "you forgot, didn't you?" looking knowingly at them. Sighing Akiva nodded saying "I'm sorry but yes we did but Ziva didn't they were up around 5 this morning making your birthday cards and they even wanted to give you their allowances, Ziva didn't forget" smiling apologetically at the boy. Smiling sadly Ari said "at least you guys were there and that's all that matters" before smiling fondly at his sleeping sister.

Nodding Aliyah asked "do you like your present, buddy?" motioning to the Katana next to the boy, smiling proudly Ari said "Yes very much, Ziva has already made me promise to spar with her with it tomorrow, so" motioning to the sleeping girl. Scoffing Akiva said "I don't know if she'll have the strength for it, she and Ivan will be training tomorrow" "What I've seen of her training as of late, she won't be that tired she hardly trains, her stats are all over the place, Ziva is a mess, Akiva and Ivan does he even…" Ari said looking questioningly at Akiva, nodding understandingly Akiva said "well we'll see what she brings tomorrow" "what are you two talking about, Ziva's back, she's laughing and smiling again, she's going to blow you guys away" "She's not back Aliyah, have you looked at her eyes Aliyah, Ziva's gone we'll have to see…" "no Ziva's going to blow you all away, tomorrow, I'm coming to watch tomorrow" Aliyah said seriously standing up with Tali in his arms saying "Tali, let's go, bedtime" stocking off to the little girl's room while Akiva and Ari just sighed before following suit to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the whole family was sitting in a high tech room on benches against the wall while Akiva was talking to Ziva who was standing in the middle of a circled formed camber with small round punching patches on the walls spread equally apart with two wires attached to her chest one to monitor her heart rate and the other to monitor her reflex response time, wearing only a pair of shorts and sleeveless shirt with her hands covered in protective tape. Leaning against the chamber wall Akiva said "okay, Ziva this excises is quiet simple these patches will light up in a random pattern, your to hit the patch that lights up, I'm going to turn out the lights so that you can see the patches better, so concentrate, any questions?" looking at Ziva through the a window in the chamber wall.

Lightly hopping on her feet Ziva said "can I have some music, please?" stretching her neck, smiling Akiva nodded saying "yes, you ready?" standing up straight from the wall, rolling her neck Ziva said "Yes" as Akiva walked into the room where the others sat observing the scene. Sitting down behind a desk with monitors, computers and meters on it Akiva pressed a button making the lights go out in Ziva's room as the chamber lit up and heavy music with a high beat began to play moments before Ziva suddenly stopped hoping getting into her fighting stances as Akiva said "let's begin" over the microphone that could be heard in Ziva's room as she pressed the start button on the desk making lights lit up in the chamber making Ziva spring into action, hitting the patches as they lit up.

10 minutes later Ziva was in the middle of punching a lighted patch when the power sudden shorted making everything dark just the chamber light the only thing visible to the stunned people in the other room where they could see Ziva exhaling happily as the sweat poured her down. Looking down at the meter Aliyah jumped up saying "what did I tell you guys" pointing to the reflexes meter that was saying '0.01 seconds' following her husband's finger Akiva raised a stunned eyebrow as Ari said "what the hell, she's a machine" the awe evident in his voice while Aliyah just smiled smugly as Ivan asked "what does that mean?" pointing to the meter.

Smiling Akiva turned to Ivan saying "that shows us how long it takes Ziva to react, her reflexes, this is good, very good, last week she couldn't even keep up, looks like she's back after all" before turning to the room as Ziva asked "what's next?" hopping on her feet again the seriousness evident in her voice as she stared at the window that held the others, smirking Akiva said "the gym, Ziva" over the microphone. Nodding Ziva asked "planning on letting me out of the dark, Akiva?" motioning with her hand making the others laugh as Akiva shook her head pressing a button that turned on the lights in Ziva's room.

Nodding her thank you Ziva pushed open the chamber the door heading out of the room asking "what do you think, Aliyah, good?!" stunning the people in the other room because no one told her they were there. Shaking his head Aliyah smiled proudly heading out of the door saying "that's my girl" while Akiva just smiled at his excitement as they all followed him out of the room to the gym. Reaching the gym a few moments later Akiva saw Ziva stretching her legs as she waited for them to arrive, smiling Akiva called "Ziva?!" beckoning her over before she turned to Ivan saying "okay little boy, you'll be joining us in training from now on, okay?" getting a nod Akiva said "okay, today is just to establish your current level of physical strength, so don't push yourself to hard, only do what you can and how much you can, if Ziva can do more than you don't feel bad she's been doing this since she was five and I'll help you improve as we go on, okay?" smiling reassuringly at the boy as Ziva approached them asking "what am I doing today?" looking questioningly at Akiva.

"the usual but Ivan will be joining us, his new so don't laugh if he fails okay?" Akiva said giving Ziva the look, scoffing Ziva said "Ivan, let's make a bet, shall we?" smiling at the boy knowingly, smirking Ivan pulled out 50 bucks saying "50, fare?" raising a challenging eyebrow at Ziva who just smirked pulling out her own 50 saying "fare, let's begin" motioning to the machines as she quickly stuffed her and Ivan's money into a confused Akiva's hand before leading Ivan to the starting point saying "okay we begin at the treadmill, the fastest 2 miles then we go to the pull up bar, fastest 50 and so on, understand?" looking questioningly at the boy next to her. Smirking Ivan held out his fist to her saying "let's put on a show" as she bumped fist with him before getting into position as Ivan followed suit.

Smirking Ziva clapped her hands saying "go!" before racing to the first machine as she and Ivan started racing while the others just looked on stunned.

Panting an hour later Ziva patted Ivan's back saying "here, well deserved" giving Ivan her 50 before turning to a frowning Akiva asking "what's next?" ignoring Akiva's confused look, snapping out of it Akiva said "do it again, wear these" holding out two chest monitors to them, nodding Ziva took them from her, turning Ivan she said "like this" placing the small monitor under her shirt in her chest so that Ivan could see, nodding Ivan mimicked her but frowned when it wouldn't stick, smiling Ziva took the monitor saying "they don't stick sometimes, like this" shoving the monitor into Ivan's chest making him winch before frowning when Ziva slapped his cheek saying "man up Ivan, let's go" returning to the starting spot for a few moments before starting the process again this time a little slower with Ivan following suit while Akiva pulled out her stop watch, timing them, as Aliyah, Ari and Tali sat down on a bench near the door observing them.

Ripping off the monitor an hour later Ziva said "what's next?" looking expectantly at Akiva who was frowning deeply now as Ivan came up to them saying "this monitor, itches" as he too ripped it off giving it to a frowning Akiva. "Ziva, are you alright?" Akiva asked concern evident in her voice, wiping the sweat off of her forehead Ziva said "I'm fine, I said I would train, didn't I?" flattening her hair, chuckling in disbelieve Akiva nodded saying "yes you did, okay, I take it Ivan has trained before" getting a proud nod from the boy "okay, target practice, Ziva show Ivan the armory, sigs only" Akiva said motioning to the door as Ziva nodded saying "come on Ivan" heading to the door, smiling when Aliyah patted her head as she passed him.

Seeing the look on his wife's face Aliyah walked up to her asking "what's wrong, honey?" concern evident as he looked at his wife's stunned expression. Writing their times down on her clipboard Akiva said "you said she's back, I've never seen her this focused and serious with her training, Ali" looking up at her husband before adding "and Ivan is good" making her husband smile proudly as he lead her from the room with Ari who was carrying Tali in his arms.

After training later that afternoon Akiva, Aliyah, Ivan and Tali were sitting on a bench in the training hall watching as Ari and Ziva were walking out into the middle of the floor Ari holding his new sword and Ziva holding a sword. Walking away from each other Ari said "no cheating Ziva!" earning a smirk from Ziva who said "I don't know what you're talking about, Ari, let's begin" unsheathing her small katana while Ari followed suit saying "let's go, little sister" getting into his battle stance. Smirking Ziva made one hand sign saying "fire blade" making her katana blade being enveloped by flames, chuckling Ari held out his hand to the side saying "fire blades" enveloping his blade with flames and forming seven fire blades above him in the air.

Smirking Ziva glanced at Akiva, who was silently observing the scene waiting for Ziva's next move, before getting into her fighting stance saying "let's begin" moments before she charged into Ari who just smirked saying "fly" making the shoot out at Ziva. Seeing this move Ziva stabbed her blade into the ground saying "Mirror" as she pressed her hands to the ground as the fire blades disappeared only to reappear moments later behind Ari, charging down on him, as Ziva grabbed her blade charging in as well as Ari turned to the fire blades to his back saying "disperse" making the blades disappear as he turned back to Ziva blocking her strike saying "nice try, little sister but not good enough" grabbing her blade saying "Ice bomb" making ice a ball appear above Ziva's head, bursting down into her direction.

Scoffing Ziva leaned her head back staring at the ball of ice she said "Volcano breath" as fire burst out of her mouth melting the ball of ice as Ziva returned her attention back to her brother saying "burst" making her fire blade explode in Ari's hand burning it as Ziva pulled back forming a few hand signs saying "the blade of Fibrin" moments before a glowing short sword appeared in her hand while Ari said "Freeze" making a shell of ice appear over his burnt hand and a short sword in his other as he said "I'll give it to you, little sister but you're going down now" irritation evident in his voice moments before something sliced Ziva's cheek.

Frowning Ziva touched her cheek, feeling the blood Ziva glanced at her brother, who was smirking, and then at Akiva who was now looking intently at them saying something to Aliyah as something sliced Ziva's cheek and leg before moments later it unleashed a frenzy cutting Ziva's shirt, pants, arms, neck, everywhere. Glancing around but seeing nothing Ziva growled getting impatient and frustrated as it kept hitting her, glancing at Akiva Ziva saw her looking intently at her as if waiting to see what she'll do. Growling Ziva collapsed onto one knee as it sliced her leg before closing her eyes saying "Light burn" before opening her eyes again only this time her orbs were golden instead of brown, seeing the thousands of tiny blades surrounding her Ziva sighed forming three hand signs saying "Air freeze" making the slicing stop as small snowflakes fell to the ground stunning Ari.

Panting Ziva held out her hand in the snow catching a few as she started falling forward but was stopped when out of nowhere Akiva appeared in front of her making Ziva lean against her leg as she said "that's enough, well done you two" smiling at Ari who walked up to them asking "how the hell did you do that, Ziva?" looking questioningly at the girl leaning against Akiva's leg. Panting Ziva said "I'd like to go home now" her hand laying loosely at her side as Akiva just chuckled asking "tired?" as she picked the panting girl up off the floor.

Sighing Ziva said "I'm going to win next time, Ari" tiredly laying her head on Akiva's shoulder as they headed to the others, scoffing Ari said "what are you talking about you won" "no I didn't you're the one walking out of here, not me" Ziva said groggily as she started drifting off to sleep while Ari just rolled his eyes saying "winning isn't everything, Ziva" "Hypocrite" Akiva said stroking Ziva's back making Ari laugh as they reached the others.

Smiling proudly Aliyah said "you two did great" patting Ari's head before frowning when Ziva said nothing, seeing the frown Akiva said "she's sleeping, love, let's go home" taking Aliyah's hand as they headed home with a sleeping Ziva.


	6. Chapter 6

Reaching home Akiva laid Ziva down on the living room couch saying "I'll go make dinner" patting Ziva's head gently before heading to the kitchen as the others slumped down onto the couch turning on the TV while Aliyah picked Ziva up laying her down on his chest as he laid down kissing Ziva's head saying "Ari, put it on sports, I think there some basketball on" placing a protective hand on Ziva's back. Aliyah and the others were still watching the game an hour when Ziva jumped up saying "I'm starving" rushing to the kitchen in search of food as Aliyah just laughed following her to the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen Aliyah saw Ziva climbing into the food closet while Akiva just leaned against the counter with amusement evident on her face as she observed Ziva's actions. Smiling Aliyah pulled open the door to reveal Ziva scaling the compartments trying to get something at the top which made Akiva and Aliyah laugh as Akiva pulled the little girl off asking "what do you want, Ziva?" "Those cookies, up there" Ziva said pointing to the top where a bag of chocolate cookies lay, chuckling Aliyah got the bag saying "there you go, baby girl but not too much momma is almost done with dinner okay?" smiling brightly when Ziva nodded saying "thank you" happily eating the cookies still in a now stunned Akiva's arms.

Seeing the stunned look on Akiva's face Aliyah realized his mistake but only shrugged taking one of Ziva's cookies who seemed to be in her own world while Akiva just shook her head before being stunned again when "so, you're our mother now, Akiva?" Ziva asked still eating her cookies. Smiling nervously Aliyah said "only if you want Akiva to be, Zevy do you?" glancing at his stunned wife, shrugging Ziva said "I don't mind but I don't speak for the others, so want some?" holding out the bag of cookies to a stunned Akiva while Aliyah smiled brightly and proudly before paling when "Momma?" Ari said leaning against the doorframe with Tali in his arms and Ivan at his side "well it has a nice ring to it, how about you Ivan?" "I don't mind, Tali?" "Momma, I like it, Zi?" Tali said holding out her hand to Ziva.

Sighing Ziva held out the packet to Tali saying "help yourself, Natalia" leaning out of Akiva's embrace almost falling to the ground had it not been for Akiva's hand on her side, smiling brightly Aliyah said "well, it's settled then, momma, what's for dinner?" smirking at Akiva's stunned expression which quickly turned into an amused one as she said "stew" "I'm not eating that" "then you can go hungry, Ali" "mean woman, Ziva please promise me, you won't be like her" Aliyah said playfully glaring at Akiva who just shook her head before smirking proudly when Ziva said "why not, Akiva's not a push over?" continuing to happily eat her cookies while Aliyah reluctantly nodded taking more of her cookies giving it to the others before taking one for himself saying "you've gone to the dark side Ziva" which only earned a smirk from Ziva while Akiva just chuckled at her husband's antics.

Ziva, Ari and Ivan were playing ball inside the house while Akiva was at work and Ali was tending to Talia. Jumping onto the couch Ivan yelled "over here, Ari!" getting the boy's attention as he was in the middle of fending off Ziva as she tried to steal the ball from him. Smirking Ari playfully shoved Ziva away as he threw the basket ball to Ivan before being tackled to the ground by Ziva while Ivan moved to catch the ball, Ziva was still struggling on the floor with Ari when a large crash was heard moments before "Oh my" pausing Ari and Ziva turned to Ivan only to see the boy standing in front of a few broken shards of glass with the ball in his hands.

Jumping up Ari called "please tell me, that's not Akiva's vase, please?!" walking up to the boy who was smiling sheepishly at them saying "I think it is, what should we do?" worry evident in his voice. Rubbing his forehead Ari said "Ziva let's clean this up, nothing happened, right?" kneeling down next to his sister as they started picking up the glass as she said "right, Ivan get rid of the ball" motioning to the back door blindly. Nodding Ivan quickly tossed the ball out of the door before joining Ziva and Ari on the floor picking up the glass.

"Where is my vase, Ali?" Akiva asked pointing to the spot on the coffee table where it use to stand as she looked questioningly at her husband who just shrugged asking "didn't you move it, honey?" glancing at the kids who was just sitting there as if Akiva hadn't spoken. Frowning Akiva said "no I didn't, did you guys move it?" confusion evident in her voice, turning to the woman Ari said "no" before returning his attention seemingly to the TV as Akiva stood up heading to the hall to search for her vase making Ivan start to fidget uncontrollably until Ziva grabbed his hand trying to calm him down.

They were still sitting in the living room an hour later when a scowling Akiva came into the room prompting Aliyah to ask "honey did you find it?" "No, you guys sure you didn't move it?" "No, we didn't?" Ari said looking her straight in the eyes, rubbing her forehead Akiva sat down on the couch staring at the floor asking "where could it be?" before leaning down closer as something white and sharp caught her eye as it was wedged between the floor and the foot of the coffee table, pulling it out Akiva sighed saying "I found it" prompting everyone to turn to her while she stared at the three kids sitting on the couch as Aliyah asked "correct me if I'm wrong but your vase didn't look like that, honey" pointing to the shard of glass in Akiva's hand.

Chuckling dryly Akiva said "yes, when I left this morning it didn't look like this either, now tell me who did it?" glaring at the kids making Ivan start to fidget again prompting Ziva to squeeze his hand in an attempt to calm him down as Ari said "what are you insinuating?" glaring right back at Akiva who just continued to glare, turning her gaze to Ziva Akiva said "Ziva, you know my rule about lying, don't you?" looking knowingly at the little girl who nodded saying "I do" subtly squeezing Ivan's hand as Akiva continued glaring as she asked "did you break it?" "No" "Ziva" "what, I said no" Ziva said motioning with her hand irritation evident in her voice while Akiva said "well one of you did, now tell me who did it, Ari?" "No" "don't lie to me Ari" "why the fuck would I lie to you?!" Ari almost yelled before sighing as Akiva got in his face saying "you don't talk like that in this house, do you understand me?!" the warning clear in her voice.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Akiva said "I'm not mad, I just want to know what happened to my vase, so tell me please?" calmly, glancing at Ziva, Ari and a nervous Ivan moved to say something when Aliyah said "honey, don't worry, I'll get you a new one, okay?" "it's not okay, they're lying, Ali" Akiva said staring at the kids. Smiling sadly at Ivan Ziva said "it was an accident, we were playing with the ball and it accidentally knocked it over, I'm sorry" her voice sonic, "you were playing with the ball inside the house?" "yes" "why did you lie to me, you know how I feel…" "I didn't lie, you asked me if I broke your vase, I didn't" "then who did?" "I did, I tried to catch the ball and it slipped out, I'm sorry" "…" "he didn't lie either, you never asked him if he broke so no lying here" "Ziva" "what, I'm stating the fact…" "stop being a smart ass Ziva" "oh mother whatever do you mean?" "Ziva" "Yes?" "stop being sarcastic" "why do you think I'm being sarcastic, Akiva?" "don't play with me" "wouldn't dream of it, now are w…" "Ziva be quite!" "whatever" Ziva said glaring at the coffee table while Akiva was glaring at her.

Sighing Akiva rubbed her forehead as Aliyah tried to calm everyone down saying "well, now that it's sorted, what's for dinner, honey?" looking expectantly at his wife who said "ZIva go to your room" pointing to the hall, scoffing Ziva jumped over the back of the couch saying "gladly" before disappearing around the corner as Akiva growled in irritation. Rubbing the back of his head Aliyah said "Ari, Ivan why don't you guys go to your rooms as well, I'll come get you for dinner, please?" motioning to the hall Akiva was still glaring at, scoffing Ari stood up saying "Ivan let's go" walking away as Ivan almost ran to catch up saying "this sucks" "no shit Sherlock" "Ari, what di…" "whatever!" Ari yelled before slamming his door close while Akiva inhaled deeply in an effort to control her temper.

Standing up Akiva said "I'm gonna make dinner" before disappearing into the kitchen as Aliyah just slumped into the chair sighing in stress.

After finishing dinner Akiva walked down the hall to Ziva's room to get the little girl while Aliyah went and got the boys, pushing the door open slightly Akiva saw Ziva sitting on her couch opposite a tall black hared man saying "why the hell are you preaching to me as well, Kiria, it seems to be the only thing people are doing now a days, sure seems that way with Akiva" sighing as she leaned back into her couch, scoffing Kiria said "you be should be more understanding Ziva, she has to look after you now, that makes you her responsibility, do you think she enjoys it" "sure seems that way, she been doing it a lot, where is the woman who use to spring me from that awful curtsy classes, that I spent hours with talking to about knives and hey I know she has other things to do now but she didn't have to become a preacher you know" "she's not preaching, Zi…" "what the hell do you call it, then?" "I don't know but you shouldn't judge her, she's only doing what's she thinks is right" "and what would that be?" "Ziva, you are still young and even though you are extremely independent you need someone to help you with the things you lack like manner…" "screw you, Kiria" "see point proven, anyway" "I get your point" "good, you're not as stupid as you look, Ziva" "you're lucky we're friends, Kira" "oh and why is that?" "because I would've wiped that freaking smug smile off your face, already" Ziva said earning a chuckle from the dragon as he said "yeah, young lady violence is never the answer" "you sound like an old woman, Kira" "Ah, insulting, little girl" "don't be such a prude" "do you even know what that means?" "funny, go the warden will probably coming soon, so try and stay out of trouble please?" "who's the preacher now" "still Akiva, on second thought why don't you stay for dinner?" "why?" "because she's probably going to kill me so I can use you as a shield, what do you think?" "been mouthing off again, Ziva" "I don't know what you're talking about" "sure you don't, no wonder Akiva has taken to preaching, Ziva you are really being mean to her" "what, me?" "seriously, it's a wonder she hasn't taken up drinking, cut her some slack man, at least she is trying, don't let what your father did cause you to drive away those who actually care, okay"

"Akiva use to argue back, just one of the many things she doesn't do anymore, Kiria" "why don't you tell her?" "because I know she's busy, she's raising four children, what do I tell her Kiria, why aren't you the same anymore, why aren't you spending time with me anymore, that would be hypocritical and I'm not that selfish" "yeah and you think acting like this, is making it easier for her, having to wonder what is wrong with you every moment of everyday, that is being selfish, Ziva" "I'm struggling to adjust, so forgive me if I don't just jump to it, Kiria" "Ziva you need to open up to people" "what are you my shrink?" "well you certainly need one" "well thank you but I don't need to open up to anyone, what goes on in my head is my business and unfortunately yours but I won't be sharing" "Ziva, you are drowning, you cannot go on like this, the walls will eventually break what then?" "you take bricks and build a new one, I'm what and who I am and nothing is going to change that" "when did you became so cold?" "Ari always said I had a frig for a heart, proven" "I guess it's true what they say" "and what would that be?" "even the sharpest fangs can be covered by a really good smile" "yeah, and just because a dog doesn't bark, doesn't mean it can't bite" "you smile brightly but your eyes are dead Ziva along with your heart" "yeah they probably are where my mother is, you know I found out, the bastard didn't even give her a grave Kiria"

"Oh Ziva…" "don't they are gone but we'll be seeing them so…" "No you won't Ziva" "how long have you been standing there Akiva?" Ziva asked glancing at the woman leaning against her doorframe, walking up to the girl Akiva asked "why do you talk like that?" sitting down in front of Ziva on her bed. Glancing at Kiria Ziva said "I don't have an answer, Akiva" looking Akiva straight in her eyes, nodding Akiva said "well, you should stop, because you won't be joining them soon, do you understand me?" earning a slight chuckle from Ziva who just nodded saying "whatever you say, Akiva" looking at the serious expression evident on Akiva's face. Nodding Akiva said "okay, have you calmed down now?" "Yes, I have" Ziva said nodding lazily, standing up Akiva held out her hand to Ziva saying "let's go, dinner is ready" before watching as Ziva took her hand sliding off of the couch as Kiria stood up following them out of the room.

Reaching the kitchen moments later they were meet by the site of Aliyah talking to the boys as they occasionally nodded, sitting down at the table Ari rolled his eyes asking "done preaching now, old man?" irritation evident in his voice as Ivan looked at the man behind Ziva and Akiva asking "who's that?" pointing at the man, following his gaze Aliyah smiled saying "that's Kiria, Ivan, Hi Kiria long time no see!" walking up to the man while Akiva and Ziva sat down at the table. Joining the table moments later Kiria asked "how's Triton, Ali?" wrapping his arm around Ziva's shoulders, smiling brightly Aliyah said "his great we finally completed the black ice technique it's awesome, I'll show you later, my friend" "how come you only finished it now, Triton is the black ice dragon, shouldn't it come natural to you guys?" "don't be a spoiler, anyway how's Vulcanica?" Aliyah said raising his eyebrow suggestively as Akiva rolled her eyes saying "Ali" motioning to the kids, he was about to apologize when "Ali, we'll talk later, away from you know who" Kiria said subtly motioning to Akiva before winching when Ziva elbowed him saying "you don't practice what you preach" "because I fall under the rule of do as I say not as I do, Ziva" "fucking hypocrite" "Ziva!" "Wh… sorry" Ziva said silently returning to her food earning five raised eyebrows from the people surrounding her.

Snapping out of it Ari smirked saying "did you just back down Ziva?" mocking her, making Ziva bite her lip as her eye began to twitch but she managed to retain her attention on her food stunning them more but Ari just kept going saying "what, little sister, chicken?" "Ari, stop aggravating her" Akiva said smiling at the little girl as Ari slumped into his chair saying "sissy" under his breath as he glared at her. "Ziva, you going to eat that?" Ivan asked motioning to her plate still kind of full as she ideally played with it, shrugging Ziva pushed her plate to him saying "enjoy" earning a bright smile from Ivan as he started stuffing his face again.

"Zevy, why aren't you eating?" Aliyah asked tentatively as he glanced at his wife before turning his attention to Ziva as she said "I'm tired, Aliyah" smiling slightly at the man. Smiling Aliyah said "wanna go lay down, baby girl?" "may I?" "Sure, come on I'll take you" Aliyah said leaning forward and picking up the girl, smiling when she laid her head on his shoulder saying "goodnight guys" as Aliyah carried her to her room while the others just waved and smiled.

Walking Kiria to the door Aliyah moved to say something when Kiria said "Ali, you should check, Ziva's having nightmares" "what?" "she's not sleeping, so just keep an eye out okay?" Kiria said patting a frowning Aliayh's shoulders, nodding Aliyah said "okay, thank you for telling me, my friend see ya later" waving to Kiria as he descended the stairs before heading into the house and straight to Ziva's room.

Reaching it moments later Aliyah smiled fondly at the site of Ziva calmly sleeping in her bed as she clutched her pillow, he was about to leave when Akiva walked up to him asking "what's wrong?" subtly checking on Ziva as she looked questioningly at her husband, kissing her check Aliyah said "Kiria says she's having nightmares and isn't sleeping so I came to check on her" smiling sadly as Akiva sighed leaning into her husband.

They were about to leave a few moments later when ZIva shoot up in her bed panting and gasping as she glanced around the room bewildered looking like she didn't know where she was which prompted Aliyah and Akiva to rush into her room saying "Ziva, you okay?" concern evident in their voices. Being startled by the sudden intrusion Ziva grabbed her chest almost hyperventilating until Aliyah pulled her to his chest saying "it's okay baby girl, we're here, Shhh" rubbing soothing circles on her back as he kissed her head trying to calm her down.

Succeeding in calming her down Aliyah asked "you okay, baby girl?" sharing a look of concern with his wife as Ziva just clutched his shirt not responding at all, frowning Akiva asked "what's wrong, sweetheart?" stroking her hair gently as she looked questioningly at the little girl's back. Growing concern when the little girl didn't show any sign of responding, Aliyah pulled slightly back to get a better view of the girl's face, what he saw very nearly broke his heart Ziva was lost she just sat there staring into the dark like a porcelain doll which scared Aliyah prompting him to say "Honey, look" turning the little girl to her so that she could see.

Seeing the blank expression elected a sad sigh from Akiva who said "Oh Ziva…" but they were interrupted when Ivan and Ari came running into the room yelling "Ziva, Austin Po… what's wrong?" stopping dead in their tracks as they saw Akiva and Aliyah's sober expressions. Sighing Akiva said "Ziva clocked out" "what, why?" Ari asked rushing to his sister's side as Aliyah said "we don't know, we think it was nightmares" clutching the girl to him as Ivan joined Ari at Ziva's side.

Standing up moments later Akiva said "Ali bring Ziva she can bunk with us tonight" heading to the door as Aliyah stood up with the girl clutched against his chest before following his wife to their room to lay Ziva down.

Ziva was laying between Akiva and Aliyah later that night when she finally snapped out of her head back into reality but being too afraid to go back to sleep Ziva slipped out of bed and left the room to go to the living room. Reaching it Ziva silently turned on the TV with no sound and blankly stared at it as she tried to pass the time until morning.

Ziva was still sitting there an hour later when "what are you doing out of bed, Ziva?" Akiva asked as she stared at the little girl from her position in the doorframe, turning to the voice Ziva said "couldn't sleep, you?" turning her attention back to the TV. Sighing Akiva picked her up from the couch saying "well you have to try tomorrow's gonna be a long day, okay?" heading back to her and Aliyah's room with the little girl in her arms who just sighed laying her head on Akiva's shoulder.

Laying Ziva down in their bed a few moments later Akiva said "Ziva try to sleep okay?" laying down next to the girl as she nodded staring at the ceiling, sighing Akiva closed her eyes and seemingly drifted off to sleep as Ziva continued staring at the ceiling, her eyes wide open. Shifting around in an attempt to get comfortable an hour later Ziva sighed before sitting up saying "this is not working" softly to herself before she made an attempt to climb off the bed which was quickly stopped when someone grabbed her leg saying "where are you going?"

"I can't sleep" Ziva said trying to get her leg free so that she could go but was stopped when Akiva picked her up saying "come on" as she pulled Ziva to her chest before leaning back against the head board saying "are you having nightmares Ziva?" gently stroking Ziva's back as Ziva laid her head on Akiva's chest, listening to her heart beat as she said "yes" shocking Akiva with her honesty, nodding Akiva said "is that why you can't sleep?" "yes" "does this happen a lot?" "yes" "when does it happen?" "every time" "every time?" "I close my eyes" "what is it about?" "I don't remember" "well I was proud of you today" "when?" "when you didn't let Ari's taunts get to you" "even after I swore?" "yeah well we're gonna have to work on that but yeah, I was sweetheart" Akiva said kissing Ziva's head, sighing Ziva snuggled into Akiva's chest saying "I'm sorry" "what for, little girl?" "for making your life difficult" "what, Ziva you don't have to apologies for that, I understand that your struggling but if something is bothering you, you should tell me okay?" "okay"


	7. Chapter 7

After a month of Ziva's sleepless nights Akiva walked into the kitchen saying "Ziva we're not training today, okay" as she sat down next Aliyah, looking at the tired little girl with concern evident on her face as Ziva asked "Why not?" playing ideally with her food as she stared at her plate. Sighing Aliyah said "we're taking you the doctor, Zevy, this is not healthy" concern evident in his voice as he watched Ziva continue playing with her food with the others, all having concern evident on their faces. Sighing Ziva nodded saying "Okay" before pushing her plate to Ivan who smiled sadly at her but before he could eat it Akiva said "Ziva eat your food, you need to eat" watching as Ziva sighed saying "I'm not hungry" "Ziva you haven't eaten in two days, you need to eat" Akiva said as Ivan pushed Ziva's plate back to her.

Rubbing her face Ziva stared at her plate for a few moments before reaching forward and taking the toast but pushing the plate back to Ivan who just stared at her as she silently and slowly eat her toast while the others just stared at her. Sighing Ziva finished off her toast before asking "when do we leave?" looking at Akiva and Aliyah tiredly as Akiva said "right now, let's go" picking up the tired girl before kissing Aliyah's cheek saying "see ya later, Ali" before heading to the front door as Aliyah said "bye honey, good luck baby girl" smiling sadly at the girl who just stared at him from her position in Akiva's arms.

Walking into the doctor's office a hour later Akiva placed Ziva on a chair in front of the doctor's desk before turning to the doctor saying "Good morning, Nickel, thank you for seeing us" as she shook the man's hand. Sitting down next to Ziva Akiva looked at the black hared man with brown eyes as he asked "what can I do for you guys today?" smiling kindly at them. Sighing Akiva glanced at tired girl saying "Ziva's not sleeping or eating, so if you could please?" smiling sadly at the man who nodded asking "how long has this been going on?" motioning to the little girl next to her. Rubbing her forehead Akiva said "I found out a month ago but it's been going on longer and she hasn't been eating since Monday" before watching as the doctor stood up walking up to Ziva saying "Hello little girl, mind letting me look at you?" as he held out his hand to Ziva with a kind smile on his face.

Sighing Ziva took his hand and silently followed him to the hospital bed in the corner, where he helped the little girl onto it saying "okay, I'm just gonna listen to your heart" holding up his stethoscope for Ziva to see before gently slipping it onto Ziva's chest, listening as Ziva stared tiredly ahead. After checking everything he could think of on Ziva he returned her to her spot next to Akiva saying "well I can find nothing wrong with her beside being pale, extremely tired and starved, Ziva is a very health girl" with a frown evident on his face as he returned to his seat. Nodding Akiva asked "so why isn't she sleeping or eating?" glancing at the girl next to her. Rubbing his forehead the doctor said "I don't know but I will subscribe her some very low sleeping medication for her insomnia but I suggest you take her to a therapist, Akiva it could be something emotional or something" motioning with his free hand as he spoke. Sighing Akiva nodded asking "any suggestions?" standing up from her chair as the doctor nodded scribbling Ziva's subscription as he said "doctor Allan, I'll call and make an appointment for you, okay?" tearing the page loose and giving it to Akiva as she nodded saying "thank you" before turning to pick Ziva up as the doctor said "get well soon, Ziva" waving to the girl who just stared at him as well.

Climbing into the car after getting Ziva's subscription Akiva pulled out of the parking lot asking "Ziva you hungry?" glancing at the little girl as she kept an eye on the road. Sighing Ziva stared out of the window saying "I'm not hungry" which caused Akiva to frown as she turned left on the road. Sighing Akiva rubbed her forehead before doing an illegal u-turn to pull into a MacDonald's saying "well I'm hungry" as they approached the drive thru.

Returning to the road a few moments later Akiva watched as Ziva tiredly drank her milkshake still staring out of the window.

Walking into the house with Ziva on her hip and MacDonald's bags in her arm Akiva said "Lunch" as stared at the three men slumped out on the living room couch, hearing this caused them to almost run to her as Aliyah said "hello honey, how was the doctor?" kissing her cheek before kissing Ziva's head as Akiva gave the boys the bags saying "Nickel says we should take Ziva to a therapist and he gave her some sleeping medication" before placing Ziva on the ground as Aliyah said "What, Ziva's not crazy" anger evident in his voice as he picked up the tired girl before saying "she's just tired, not crazy" kissing Ziva's head. Smiling sadly Akiva said "I know love but Nickel says physically Ziva's fine so the fact that she can't sleep can be because of something emotional, it's worth a try if it can help Ziva get some sleep, Ali" cupping his cheek before turning to Ziva when she said "I'm not going to a therapist" staring blankly at them.

Sighing Akiva said "Ziva, you have no choice, it's for your own good, so after lunch you're going to take a nap, okay?" looking the little girl straight in the eyes before frowning when Ziva just kept staring at them not responding or blinking. Waving her hand in front of Ziva's face Akiva shook Ziva's shoulder saying "Ziva, you with us?" concern evident in her voice as she and Aliyah stared at Ziva. Snapping out of it Ziva laid her head on Aliyah's shoulder, not saying anything as Aliyah and Akiva sighed heading to the kitchen table to eat lunch with the kids.

After finishing lunch Akiva pulled Ziva's medication out of her pocket saying "here Ziva" motioning to the pills. Sighing Ziva held out her hand for the pills before quickly swallowing them dry as Ivan and Ari pulled their faces in disgust at this action. Smiling at their faces Akiva picked Ziva up saying "let's go take a nap, little girl" as they headed to the hall while Ziva said "you gonna take a nap with me?" with a raised eyebrow at Akiva who scoffed asking "yes, you have a problem with that?" as she playfully glared at Ziva who sighed shaking her head as she leaned it onto Akiva's shoulder as they entered Ziva's room.

Laying down next to Ziva Akiva said "sleep well sweetheart" kissing the little girl as Ziva snuggled into Akiva's chest, silently listening to Akiva's heart beat as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Hearing Ziva's breath even out caused a smiled to appear on Akiva's face as she wrapped her arm around Ziva's sleeping form.

Laying on the couch with Ivan at his side Aliyah patted Ivan's stomach asking "you hungry champ?" looking down at the boy at his side. Smiling Ivan nodded and was about to say something when "I'm hungry too" swirling to the voice Ivan and Aliyah saw Ziva standing in the hallway, rubbing her eyes groggily. Smiling brightly Aliyah and Ivan jumped up saying "Hi Ziva!" as Aliyah picked her up as she said "momma's still sleeping" placing her finger to her lips. Chuckling Aliyah nodded picking Ivan as well before heading to the kitchen saying "let's eat" as they entered the kitchen.

Groaning Akiva slowly cracked her eyes open to be greeted by an empty spot where Ziva use to sleep, sighing Akiva sat up groggily rubbing her face as she threw off the blanket off her before leaving the room to go look for Ziva. Reaching the living room Akiva saw Tali, Ziva, Ivan and Aliyah sitting around the coffee table playing monopoly, laughing and joking as they played. Walking up to them Akiva smiled when Ziva jumped up saying "Ah, pay up Aliyah" as she held out her hand to the man who groaned saying "I hate this game" as he handed Ziva his fake monopoly money.

Smiling Akiva sat down next to Aliyah asking "losing?" as Aliyah stared at her for a moment before kissing her cheek saying "yes" as he turned back to the game with a smirk on his face as he looked at Ziva who had a smirk on her face as well. Seeing this Ivan looked at Akiva questioningly but bit his lip when he saw the black marks on Akiva's face, seeing the smirks and Ivan's expression Akiva frowned and was about to say something when Ari walked into the house but abruptly stopped when he saw Akiva's face. Glancing at the others Ari smiled saying "hello guys" as he joined them at the table struggling not to laugh, which made Akiva's frown turn into a scowl before turning into a glare when Tali asked "Akiva what's on your face?" motioning to hers.

Heading to the doorway mirror Akiva was greeted by a crude drawing of a lion on her face with a big L on her forehead. Sighing Akiva rolled her eyes heading back to her seat as she glared at Ziva who acted like nothing happened. Smiling Ziva rounded up the money and pieces saying "wanna join in, kitty?" the amusement evident in her voice as she looked at Akiva while the others laughed at Akiva who just sighed rubbing her forehead before snapping her head up asking "what is the L for?" looking questioningly at Ziva who just smirked at her with a knowingly look but not answering.

Chuckling Ivan said "it stands fo…" "now, now Ivan, momma is a smart woman let her figure it out" Ziva said after she slapped her hand over Ivan's mouth, making everyone except Akiva smirk as they looked expectantly at her. Frowning Akiva said "laughable?" "No" "laughter?" "Nope" "lopsided?" "not even close" "okay I give up, tell me" Akiva said throwing her arms into the air, smiling Ziva leaned over the table to her before whispering something into Akiva's ear which stunned her before turning to Ivan saying "Ivan let's go play at Nathan's" as she motioned to the front door behind Akiva, smiling Ivan nodded saying "sure let's go, bye guys" before following Ziva out of the house as Aliyah called "be back before dinner guys!" looking questioningly at his wife who was still stunned.

Rushing into the house a few minutes late for dinner Ziva said "oh we're screwed" when she saw Akiva, Aliyah, Ari and Tali already sitting at the table waiting for them. Smiling sheepishly Ivan nodded as he and Ziva headed to the table, trying to ignore Akiva's glare as they slipped into their seats. Looking anywhere but at Akiva Ivan and Ziva said "sorry momma" fidgeting under the table as Akiva continued glaring at them. Smiling Aliyah said "right on time" proudly as he winked at the two who smirked back at him before gulping when Akiva continued glaring at them.

Sighing Ziva turned to Ivan asking "why is she glaring at us?" as she motioned to Akiva, sighing as well Ivan said "I don't know but it's creeping me out" pulling his face making the others laugh before quickly going quiet silent when Akiva glared at them. Shaking her head Ziva asked "I guess they never taught her, it's not polite to stare" disappointingly as a smirk appeared on her face. Smirking Ivan shook his head in disappointment saying "yes, such rudeness" as the others laughed silently at their antics while Akiva just shook her head.

Shaking her head Akiva said "let's eat" smiling at the smirking kids as everyone started eating their food.

Standing up from the couch a few hours later Akiva said "bed time, guys let's go" as Aliyah picked a sleeping Tali up off the couch. Sighing Ziva turned to Ivan asking "wanna bunk with me, Ivan?" as she rubbed her eyes, tiredly. Smiling Ivan nodded and was about to follow Ziva to her room when "Ziva, your medication" Akiva said holding up the medication bottle, sighing sadly Ziva held out her hand for the pills before swallowing them dry saying "goodnight, guys come on Ivan, let's go" as she disappeared down the hall while Ivan said "goodnight, guys, sleep well" before following Ziva's path to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning when "I'm going to my mother's" hearing this made everyone stop eating and look at Ari who just continued eating his food. Frowning Akiva asked "what about school?" "What about it?" Ari said monotony as he looked up at her. "You have school Ari, you can't just go in the middle of the ye…" "I don't care, I haven't see her in a while and I'm going, I leave tomorrow" Ari said standing up from the table and leaving while everyone stared on after him. Frowning in confusion Akiva looked at Ziva and Natalia, Natalia looked like she wanted to cry and Ziva just sat there eating her food as if nothing happened.

Also frowning Ivan asked "His mother?" "Yes, Ari is my step brother, meaning he has another mother, in Gaza, he is going to go live with her" Ziva said smiling as she continued eating. Finishing her plate Ziva stood up saying "Well, see ya later" before leaving but was stopped when Akiva called "Zi…" "I'm going for a walk" Ziva said vanishing from site as Akiva sighed and Tali started crying uncontrollably. Sighing Aliyah picked Tali up saying "let's go for a walk Tali" before vanishing as well just leaving Ivan and Akiva in the kitchen.

Smiling sadly Akiva looked at Ivan saying "you wanna go for a walk as well?" the sadness evident in her voice as she looked questioningly at Ivan. Smiling sadly as well Ivan shook his head saying "No, I'll do the dishes" before gathering up the plates and heading to the plates as Akiva sighed following suit.

When Ari walked out of his room with his backpack on his back he was met by the site of everyone except Ziva standing in the living room waiting for him the next day before his departure. Smiling Ari asked "Where's Ziva?" glancing around for her as Akiva smiled sadly saying "don't know, she didn't come home last night, you ready to go?" looking questioningly at the boy. Nodding Ari stuck his hand in his pocket saying "when she comes back can you please give this to her?" as he held out a golden Star of David necklace, that use to belong to their mother. Nodding Akiva took it saying "will do" winking at him as he nodded at her.

Inhaling deeply Aliyah held out his hand to Ari saying "save trip and do try and come visit Ari" the tears evident in his voice as he smiled sadly at the boy. Nodding Ari shook his hand saying "Yes Aliyah, look after my sisters for me?" "Yes" Aliyah said a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Nodding Ivan turned to Ivan saying "I'll see ya soon Ivan, keep my sister in line okay?" holding his hand out to Ivan. Nodding Ivan said "will do, have a save trip" smiling sadly at the older boy. Smiling Ari walked to Akiva saying "Good bye Akiva" holding out his hand to the woman. Nodding Akiva shook his hand saying "Good bye Ari" before quickly hugging him and stepping back so that he could talk to his baby sister.

Smiling Ari kneeled down in front of a crying Tali saying "good bye little sister, never lose your smile" playfully tipping Tali's chin which made her chuckle sadly before he hugged her and left saying "see ya later" on his way out but stopped in his tracks when he saw Ziva leaning against the gates of the house staring at him. Smirking Ari said "found it in your heart to come greet me?" "Fuck you Ari" Ziva said making Ari laugh as he walked up to her saying "Fuck you too Zevy" as he looked at his sister who had her arms crossed over her chest, staring at him. Reaching her Ari smiled sadly at her saying "I'm not leaving you Zevy, I just need to get away from it all for awhile, I will be back I promise you" looking her straight in the eyes. Nodding Ziva said "Fine, tell your mother I say hi, Good bye Ari" placing her hand on his shoulder. Mimicking her stands Ari said "Good bye Ziva, I'll see ya soon little sister" "Screw you" Ziva said sadly as Ari chuckled saying "screw you too maggot" "Go, you're gonna be late" Ziva said motioning to the gate. Nodding Ari patted Ziva's cheek saying "Ani otach ohev little sister" before swiftly leaving without a second glance.

Looking up at the sky Ziva said "I love you too brother" as a tear rolled down her face before she wiped it off and headed into the house where the others still stood, staring at her now. Staring at Ziva Akiva said "this belongs to you now Ziva" holding out the necklace for Ziva to take. Staring at the necklace Ziva said "No it belongs where its owner is, in the ground" disappearing into her room as Akiva sighed placing the necklace in her pocket for safe keeping. Smiling sadly Akiva said "well I'll make dinner" taking Tali and going to the kitchen while Ivan and Aliyah slumped into the couches.

Around midnight Akiva and Aliyah were sleeping in their bed when Akiva got the feeling that she was being watch which made her sit up and looking around the room where she was met by the site of a golden eyed Ziva sitting in the corner chair, staring straight at her. Sighing Akiva leaned against the headboard asking "what are you doing up Ziva?" "Couldn't sleep, did I wake you?" Ziva said her eyes still golden as she crossed her legs on the chair to sit like a little Buda. Looking questioningly at Ziva Akiva said "Kind of, what are you doing?" "just sitting, you can go back to sleep" Ziva said leaning back into the chair as Akiva said "Something on your mind little girl?" placing her arm on her bend leg. "No, I just came here because I like this chair" Ziva said blinking as her eyes turned back to its original color.

"you upset with Ari for leaving?"

"No because if I had another place to go, I would've left too"

"Why?"

"just to get away from it all, no offence"

"None taken but how do you feel"

"I don't feel anything, it is what it is"

"Don't lie to me, I know you have feelings" Akiva said which made Ziva chuckle dryly before she looked up at the ceiling no replying. Raising an eyebrow Akiva said "Are you having nightmares again Ziva?" looking intently at Ziva now. "No, I'm going to bed" Ziva said climbing off of the chair and silently leaving the room as Akiva sighed rubbing her forehead before she climbed out of bed to check on everyone.

Tali and Ivan's rooms revealed two sleeping children but Ziva's room revealed scene that looked similar to an earthquake aftermath and no Ziva. Frowning Akiva walked into Ziva's room and picked up one of the papers on ZIva's bed when she looked at it a beautiful sketched picture of a face with no mouth and angry eyes stared back at her. Frowning even more Akiva picked up another one that turned out to be a lonely man standing with darkness surrounding him which made Akiva move to pick up another one but she was stopped when Ziva swiped it off of her bed before climbing in and turning off her light without a word as Akiva just stood there staring at the little girl in confusion, concern and shock.

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning eating their breakfast when Akiva looked up at Ziva saying "Ziva you're not going to school today" which made everyone stop eating as Ziva raised an eyebrow saying "Okay, why not?" looking questioningly at Akiva, who returned to her food saying "you're going to the therapis…" but was interrupted by a now glaring Ziva who said "What, no" the irritation and anger evident in her voice which made Akiva say "You don't have a choice, you're going" calmly which just irritated Ziva more into saying "I'm not going to that place, I am not crazy!" yelling in the end as she continued glaring at Akiva, who narrowed her eyes at the girl saying "Don't yell at me and I didn't say you were but you're still going" calmly. Scoffing Ziva said "I am not going Akiva" crossing her arms over her chest as she glared daggers at Akiva. Scoffing as well Akiva said "Yes you are even if I have to drag you there myself" looking ZIva straight in her eyes. "whatever, I'm going to school" Ziva said kicking out her chair as she walked to the door but was stopped when Akiva said "restrict" before she pressed her finger to Ziva's forehead saying "Sleep" which knocked Ziva out completely as Akiva picked her up off of the floor.

Raising an eyebrow Aliyah asked "what's going on honey?" concern and question evident in his voice as they watched Akiva place the sleeping Ziva on the couch saying "she needs to go Ali" sadly which made Aliyah stand up and walk to her saying "Why she is not crazy, she is just sad honey" concern evident in his voice. Sighing Akiva said "I know she isn't but it can't do her any harm to go Ali" looking down at the little girl with sadness evident in her voice and eyes. Sighing Aliyah said "Okay, want me to come with?" wrapping his arm around her shoulders before adding "because when she wakes up, it won't be pretty honey" which made Akiva chuckle saying "I know but Talia" "Okay, I'll look after them, how late is the appointment?" "Now" Akiva said picking the sleeping girl up before letting ALiyah kissed her and Ziva's cheeks and leaving while Aliyah went to the kitchen to finish breakfast with the others.

Akiva and Ziva were sitting in the therapist waiting room when Ziva finally wake up next to Akiva on a couch. Inhaling deeply Ziva looked at her surroundings and what she saw made the frown on her face turn into a full on death glare as her jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed but she decided to not make a scene as she silently sat next to Akiva, who just sat next to her seemingly reading a magazine until a tall black haired woman came into the room calling Ziva's name which made Ziva stand up and ignore Akiva as she asked "do you want me to come with you?" which made Akiva sigh as she returned to her seat and magazine, actually reading it this time.

With a fake smile on her face Ziva walked into the therapists office saying "Hi I'm Ziva David" making her voice as high pitched and squeaky as she could while she held out her hand to the therapist, who shook it saying "Hi I'm Lorain Nectar, have a seat Ziva" motioning to the black leather couch with made Ziva shriek yelling "No, the unicorns are gonna get me, please don't le…" hyperventilating as she clung to the therapist's leg which made the woman frown and look up at the couch for a few moments as Ziva continued to put on a show before she kneeled down saying "No the…" "Yes they are gonna get me, help me!" ZIva said running to the therapist's table and hiding underneath it mumbling to herself as she slightly rocked back and forth.

When the therapist failed to get Ziva out from underneath her desk 30 minutes later she stood up and left saying "let me go get your mommy" as Ziva smirked listening as the therapist called Akiva saying "ma'am this way please?" before the sound of footsteps could be heard coming to her which was her queue to get back into character as Akiva kneeled down in front of her with murder in her eyes saying "get out from under there, now" "No the unicorns are gonna get me momma!" Ziva yelled at the top of her lungs before she went back to mumbling to herself while Akiva's jaw tightened saying "get out here now" pointing the spot next to her before looking up as the therapist said "Ma'am anger is not the answer here, Ziva is most likely suffering for server anxiety and illusions" "Ziva is not crazy" Akiva said looking the therapist straight in the eyes before sighing when Ziva yelled "The unicorns, are coming!" which made therapist look at her as if she was in denial.

Inhaling Akiva said "thank you for your time but I think we'll be going now, let's go Ziva" looking down at the girl, who continued mumbling to herself before starting to yell when Akiva plucked her out from underneath the table saying "Goodbye doctor" nodding as she with a yelling Ziva walked out of the door while the therapist just stood there stunned and shocked. Reaching the hall Ziva jumped out of Akiva's grip with her death glare back as she and Akiva glared at each other. Growling Akiva made to take Ziva's hand but Ziva ripped away and walked away to the exit as Akiva sighed opening the gate for her before following her to the car.

Sitting in the car on their way home Akiva sighed looking at the glaring girl next to her saying "Why did you do that?" but the only response she got was Ziva turning her gaze out of the window as she looked at the passing cars.

Aliyah and Talia were happily sitting on the porch waiting for Ziva and Akiva when the car just barely stopped when Ziva jumped out of the car and walked into the house as Akiva called "Ziva…!" but trailed off when Ziva disappeared into the house. Sighing Akiva rubbed her forehead and chuckled dryly when Aliyah asked "didn't go well?" walking down the steps to his wife, who said "understatement of the year Ali" as he kissed her cheek before Tali hugged her as they headed into the house just before a brightly smiling Ivan arrived at the house. Frowning Akiva asked "what's wrong Ivan?" looking questioningly at the smiling boy. Shaking his head Ivan said "Nothing, half day, where's Ziva?" glancing around for his friend as Akiva sighed saying "probably in her room Ivan" sitting down on the couch next to Aliyah and Tali as Ivan nodded quickly running to Ziva's room saying "Zevy, it's half day, let's go play!" happily which made Aliyah and Akiva smiling slightly at the fact that one of their children was happy.

Smiling slightly Ziva looked at her friend saying "that's cool, where do you wanna go play?" from her position on the couch as Ivan jumped onto her bed saying "Nathan's he got a new video game, how was the therapist?" before laughing when Ziva scoffed saying "well it's official I'm crazy, I'll meet you out front okay?" which made Ivan frown asking "Why?" "they won't let me go play right now, so just go, I'll meet you at the gate" Ziva said silently opening the window as Ivan nodded heading to the door as Ziva jumped out of the window before closing it while Ivan closed her door. Smiling Ivan walked to the front door and was about to leave when "where are you going Ivan?" which made him stop in his tracks saying "to Nathan's do you mind Akiva?" turning slightly to the woman in question.

Frowning slightly Akiva asked "where's Ziva, isn't she going?" "No, she wanted to take a nap, see ya later" Ivan said before quickly leaving which made Akiva frown even more before she stood up saying "well I'll go talk to her" on her way to Ziva's room but she came back moments later with murder written all over her face which made Aliyah's eyes widen as he asked "what happened?" "She's not there Aliyah, he lied to me" Akiva said the anger and irritation evident in her voice as she headed to the door with a worried and nervous Aliyah following closely behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Reaching Nathan's house a few moments later Akiva sneaked up on Ziva and Ivan and heard Ziva ask "what did you tell her?"

"I lied"

"What, shit"

"Why did you lie to her?"

"what should I have told her you slipped out of the window"

"Yes, you could've told her, you don't lie to her, we're fucking dead now"

"What why?"

"Don't worry, you didn't know, just let me handle it, she'll probably think I told you to lie anyway, just don't say anything, okay?"

"Okay but I didn't know"

"I know, she's probably been too busy dealing with my mental problems and I should've told you, let's go home and face the musi… Oh shit" Ziva said as they turned to see Akiva behind them with a glare on her face. Clearing her throat Ziva said "I told him too" looking Akiva straight in the eyes, trying not to crack under Akiva's death glare. Nodding Akiva said "you know my rules?" "Yes" "Then let's go" Akiva said taking Ziva's hand and heading home as Aliyah took Ivan's hand saying "let's go home little man" as they lingered behind Akiva and Ziva.

Reaching their house Akiva watched as Ziva walked to the bathroom before she headed to the kitchen to get the spoon while Ivan walked into the house and slumped onto the couch. Winching Ivan watched as Akiva walked by them with the wooden spoon in her hand before asking "what is she going to do with that Aliyah?" after Akiva disappeared down the hall. Sighing Aliyah said "you don't want to know little man" patting the boy's back as he turned on the TV after he heard the bathroom door close.

Sighing silently Ziva let Akiva pull her over her lap and bare her bottom while just laid there lifelessly the whole time Akiva was spanking her unprotected backside and only returned when Akiva replaced her clothes and was about to hug her but was stopped when Ziva ripped free of her grip and left the room without a word which made Akiva sigh as she listened to Ziva's bedroom door close. Sighing Akiva picked up the spoon and headed to the living room where Ivan and Aliyah were sitting with Tali. After returning the spoon to the drawer Akiva sat down next to Ivan saying "you don't lie to me, ever, do you understand me little boy?" sternly as she looked down at the boy, who looked down at his hands and just nodded solemnly asking "where's Ziva?" not looking up at the older woman.

Glancing at the hall Akiva said "In her room" before standing up and saying "I'll go make dinner" as she disappeared into the kitchen while Ivan quickly ran to Ziva's room, leaving Aliyah and Tali to their own devices. Pushing Ziva's door open reveal the little girl to be lying sprawled out on her back staring at the ceiling. Smiling sadly Ivan joined Ziva on the bed asking "what did she do to you?" "we don't talk about that Ivan, wanna play cards?" Ziva asked pulling a deck out of her bedside drawer which made Ivan smile as he nodded saying "Sure, what are we playing?" "Rummy" Ziva said shuffling the cards as she and Ivan smiled at each other before they slipped on their poker faces as a heated game of rummy broke out.

Smiling smugly Ziva took Ivan's money and was about to say something when Akiva appeared in her doorway which made all traces of a smile disappear from her face as a glare took in its place which made Ivan frown as he turned to the door Ziva was glaring at. Rubbing her forehead Akiva said "Ivan can I talk to Ziva for a moment please?" which was Ivan's queue to leave. Sighing Ivan nodded saying "I'll see ya later Zevy" "maybe not" "why not?" "you never know, she might take me back to the Looney bin" Ziva said distain evident in her voice which made Ivan laugh as he slipped past Akiva, who just kept staring at Ziva. Sitting down on Ziva's couch Akiva crossed her legs saying "what's wrong with you?" "like you care" Ziva said leaning against her headboard while she glare at the wall. Sighing in frustration Akiva said "if you do not tell me what is wrong I cannot help you Ziva" "Yeah like you helped me today, I tell you I'm not crazy and you take me to a therapist, that's fucking great" Ziva said the irritation and anger evident in her voice which made Akiva's temper sky rocket saying "if you swear at me again…" "yeah I know, why don't you just leave me alone?" Ziva said with venom which made Akiva sigh saying "I don't know who you are anymore, what you are thinking or anything, I'm concerned Ziva, that's why I took you, I want to help you but you are not giving me a chance, you don't listen, you swear, you're rude what has gotten into you, where's the little girl that use to smile and laugh all the time, who was polite where as she gone?"

"Perhaps she is where her mother is Akiva" Ziva said looking away as tears started to appear in her eyes while Akiva said "and I get that Ziva, I'm not trying to change you but what would your mother say if she saw you now?" "Akiva she is dead, she can't do anything about this, so stop talking about her, she is gone what I do doesn't matter to her" "Yes it does, it's almost been a year you cannot continue acting like this, your mother's death is not an excuse for this behavior, do you understand?" "I don't care, you cannot tell me how I should feel and I'm not going to apologize for that" "I'm not telling you how you should feel Ziva but I am telling you that this behavior is unacceptable, you have manners it's time you start using them again" "you are contradicting yourself Akiva you are telling me that I should open up more and yet I'm not allowed to express my feelings, what do you want from me, to just slap a smile on my face when I'm not happy just so that you can say face…" "that's not what I am saying Ziva, I'm saying that you should express yourself more constructively like your drawings or reading or some like that find solace in something that is acceptable, Ziva being moody and doing what you did today is not"

"Today was not my fault I told you I didn't want to go and you didn't listen, no one listens the only time someone seems to be listening is when I do something unacceptable" "have you ever tried talking to me like a grown up, instead of being sarcastic, yelling or swearing for that matter, have you?" Akiva asked raising a knowing eyebrow at Ziva, who sighed saying nothing in return which prompted Akiva to say "you see my point Ziva, can we try that?" looking questioningly at Ziva. Sighing Ziva looked down at her hand in her lap saying "I am not crazy and I don't want to see a therapist, Akiva" calmly. Sighing Akiva said "are you going to tell me if something is wrong Ziva?" "we would have better luck if I told you what is right Akiva" Ziva said which made Akiva chuckle sadly saying "I am not asking that you spill your heart out to me Ziva but you need to talk to me more if something is wrong or something because contrary to popular belief, I am not physic and I can't read minds so I need you tell me so that I can help you, okay?"

"Okay but I'm not promising anything, I'm just saying that I will try okay?" "Okay, li…" "don't call me that" "Ziva…" "Zevy where did you guys go…?!" a small brown haired boy yelled bursting into her room but trailed off when he saw Akiva's raised eyebrow. Smirking Ziva said "Hi Nathan, have you heard of knocking?" amusement evident in her voice as Nathan glared at her saying "shut up Zevy, you in the dog box?" looking knowingly at Ziva, who shrugged saying "Yeah, almost feels like home" which made Nathan chuckle before he joined her on the bed saying "So Ivan told me you went to the Looney bin today, what's the verdict?" looking intently at her and completely ignoring Akiva. Sighing Ziva said "in short I think it comes down to that she thinks I'm crazy" "what's new?" "Shut up Nathan" Ziva said playfully nudging Nathan's elbow while he chuckle.

Walking into Ziva's room with a black haired boy at his side Ivan said "Zevy Shabel's here" happily as he and the boy also completely ignored Akiva, who was frowning now while Ivan and Shabel joined Nathan and Ziva on her bed. Smiling Ziva said "Hi Bell" "Hi Zevy, who's the lady" "what lady?" Ivan asked looking questioningly at Shabel while Ziva smirked at Ivan's smirk as Shabel pointed at Akiva saying "she's the only lady here Ivan" "Oh that's…" "Akiva" "Oh so that's Akiva, she looks older than I expected" Nathan said which made Ziva, Ivan and Shabel laugh while Akiva glared at the boy for his comment. Chuckling Nathan slapped Ziva saying "aren't you gonna introduce us to her" "one word, pervert" "Shut up Ivan" Nathan said glaring at Ivan while the others except Akiva laughed. Sighing Ziva said "Akiva, meet Nathan, the pervert and Shabel Galev" "what?" "he is apparently deaf as well, guys meet Akiva" Ziva said motioning with her hand lazily as she introduced them.

Smiling brightly Shabel jumped off of the bed and walked over to Akiva saying "Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Shabel" which made Akiva smile while Ivan coughed saying "suck up" under his breath but Shabel just ignored him as Akiva shook his hand saying "Nice to meet you Shabel and call me Akiva please, I am not that old" as she looked straight at Nathan, who just smiled sheepishly while Ziva and Ivan laughed. Nodding respectfully Shabel stepped back as Nathan slipped off of Ziva's bed saying "Hi miss Sirca, sorry about the comment and nice to meet you, I'm Nathan" respectfully which made Akiva smile fondly as she shook his hand saying "Nice to meet you Nathan and it's Akiva, ok…" "Hi Zevy, you in trouble again?!" a black haired girl said walking in with a silent brown haired boy behind her as Ziva said "Hi Sarah, Ben" as they joined them on the bed.

Raising an eyebrow Akiva watched as another boy and girl walked in saying "Hi Zevy Ivan, problems in paradise I take it" which made the others chuckle as Nathan said "Yes Ziva got sent to the Looney bin and it's official she's crazy" amusement evident as the others chuckled before Nathan said "oh and the lady is Akiva, Ziva and Ivan's mother" which made everyone turn to Akiva in a group stare while Ivan and Ziva just looked at each other. Starting to feel uncomfortable Akiva looked at Ziva and Ivan and was about to say something when "Oh is that how she looks?" "what did you expect Sarah?" "I thought she was older Zevy" "What I thought she was younger" "that's rude Ethan" "what are you my mother" "you wish" "dream on, so Zevy how is she?" "Ethan should really think before you speak" "why?" "because you have no idea how perverted you just sounded my friend" "what?" "Yes Ethan, that did not come out right" "Fine what is she like?" "Now that is better" "Shut your mouth, you pig" "what?" "what the fuc…" "Ziva!" "what the hell are we talking about?" "your mother" "Okay where were we?" "what is she like?" "y…" "you are aware that she is sitting right there, aren't you Zevy?" Anna said pointing at Akiva, who just silently sat observing the scene, while she looked at Ziva questioningly.

Shrugging Ziva said "she doesn't mind Anna" off handedly which made the others chuckle while Akiva just raised an eyebrow at Ziva, who was looking at Ivan. Chuckling Ethan said "So…" "Okay well one thing she cannot stand is not being greeted" Ziva said looking knowingly at the others, who cleared their throats nervously before Ivan said "such rudeness you bigots" in mock disappointment which made Ziva, Shabel and Nathan laugh until Benjamin slapped him saying "do you even know what that means, you idiot?" "take that back you ass…" "Ivan!" "Sorry momma" Ivan said gulping while the others snickered at Ivan buckling under Akiva's disapproving gaze. Shaking her head Ziva said "Oh Ivan, that's disappointing…" "Shut up Zevy" "Oh he goes on" Ziva said smirking at the glaring boy. Glaring Ivan crossed his arms over his chest and pouted before he tackled Ziva off of the bed when she said "bab…" mockingly.

Groaning Ziva clutched her ribs saying "Bloody hell Ivan!" while the others chuckled at the site of a smugly smiling Ivan that was sitting in a groaning Ziva's stomach. Still clutching her ribs Ziva said "If I have a broken rib, I'm gonna stab you in your sleep with Akiva's kitchen knife" through gritted teeth which made everyone go silent and Akiva to stand up out of the couch to keep an eye on this scene. Scoffing Ivan said "Oh love that won't be happening, you love me too much" "Oh baby, you got me" Ziva said dramatically. Frowning at this Akiva looked at the other laughing kids on Ziva's bed before she returned her gaze back to Ziva and Ivan, who by now had stood up and was bowing dramatically while the others clapped their hands.

Patting Ivan's back Ziva made to say something when Ivan frowned, picking up a piece of paper from Ziva's floor asking "what's thi… Oh it's beautiful" "what is it?" "it's nothing" Ziva said grabbing it, crumpling it up and setting it a light while the others looked at her in shock. Feeling everyone's gazes on her made Ziva say "are you going to greet her or not?" pointing straight at Akiva as she stared at her friends, who snapped out of it saying "Oh yes" before they quickly lined up to greet Akiva, who had a confused frown on her face as she looked at Ziva and Ivan, who were silently talking. Looking down at the others Akiva smiled slightly saying "Hi guys, I'm Akiva, don't call me ma'am or miss or something okay?" kindly which made the kids smile saying "okay, Hi Akiva, we're Ziva and Ivan's friends, it's nice to meet you" happily.

Nodding Akiva looked up at Ziva and Ivan, who were now just looking at them silently, asking "are your friends staying for lunch guys?" looking questioningly at her children. Nodding Ziva said "Yes, A…" but was interrupted by "Sarah?!" being yelled from the hall which made Sarah smile saying "in here, little sister" moments before a small brown haired girl walked into the room. Smiling Sarah picked up the girl saying "what are you doing here Jane?" fondly as Jane laid her head on Sarah's shoulder saying "Papa's yelling again" sadly which made Sarah's smile disappear which made the others' walk up to her while Ivan said "It's okay Sarah, you can bunk with us, momma doesn't care" smiling reassuringly at Sarah. Smiling slightly Ziva looked at Jane on her sister's hip saying "Hello Jane, how've you been?" fondly which made the little girl smile saying "Hi Zee, you in trouble again?" looking questioningly at Ziva, who smiled saying "No, me and Akiva were just having a heart to heart but I got you something?" before she stick her hand in her pocket while Jane perked up asking "what is it?" as the others smirked at the little girl's excitement while Akiva just observed the scene, questioningly.

Smiling Ziva pulled out a candy bar saying "Here, it's…" turning it around to see what flavor it is with a frown on her face which made Jane giggle before saying "Ah strawberry, do you…" "give it" "okay she likes it" Ziva said giving it to Jane, who eagerly tore into it, while the others chuckled at Ziva's raised eyebrow expression. Smiling Ben asked "Zevy where's your sister?" looking questioningly at Ziva, who said "she's hanging out with Aliyah in the garden Ben" simply not looking at him. Nodding Ben asked "why?" confusion evident in his voice which made Ziva sigh saying "I don't know maybe because she likes hanging out with him Ben" "and you don't Zevy?" "I do but he is busy with Tali and I get some quality time with momma" Ziva said which made Akiva roll her eyes while Ben chuckled saying "sarcasm Zevy" "Let's go play outside guys" Shabel suggested with a bright smile on her face which made everyone nod in agreement as they quickly filed out of the room but Ziva stayed behind, staring at Akiva, who leaned against the doorframe looking at her.

Sighing Ziva asked "may I?" looking Akiva straight in the eyes. "why aren't you so kind to your own sister Ziva?" Akiva asked looking questioningly at Ziva, who shrugged saying "she does not need me, and Jane is different" "Of course she needs you, Ziva she is your little sister, she needs you" "how can I help her if I cannot help myself Akiva" "have you even tried, just spending time with her, do you know how many times a day she asks me about you Ziva?" Akiva said almost pleadingly before listening as Ziva said "I ge…" "Zevy are you coming?!" a brown haired boy Akiva didn't recognize asked which made Ziva saying "Akiva, this is Gimil, Gimil this is Akiva" as she motioned between them which made Gimil nod saying "Hi Akiva, I'm Gimil nice to meet you… Oh Zevy I brought Phillip…" "it's fine" Ziva said smiling which made Gimil smile saying "Okay, see ya later Akiva" before he quickly ran out of Ziva's room.

Sighing again Ziva said "I get your point Akiva" making Akiva nod saying "Okay but who is Phillip?" looking questioningly at Ziva, who smirked saying "I'll show you" heading out the door with a frowning Akiva before she stopped on the backyard porch saying "that is Phillip, Gimil's baby brother" pointing at a small brown haired boy that was playing with Tali and Aliyah while the others ran around the backyard happily. Nodding Akiva said "okay, you can go pl…" "do you want to come play too Akiva?" Ziva asked off handedly as she continued staring at the other playing kids while Akiva raised a stunned eyebrow not saying anything which made Ziva shrug saying "it's fine if you don't" before she headed to the backyard and leaving a stunned Akiva in the doorway.

Reaching her friends Ziva was met by Ivan looking around asking "is momma coming too Zevy?" looking questioningly at his best friend, who smiled sadly saying "I'm sorry Ivan but no, she doesn't want to…" sadly but trailed off when Akiva appeared behind her saying "I didn't say that Ziva, what are we playing?" looking questioningly at the little kids while Ziva looked at her in disbelieve which made her smirk. Seeing the smirk made Ziva smile as Ivan jumped in front of her happily saying "tag momma" the excitement evident in his voice.

Nodding Akiva placed her finger on her noise saying "not it" which made the others except Ziva mimic her saying "not it" with smirks on their faces as Ivan slapped Ziva saying "you're it Zi…" but was interrupted when Ziva slapped him back saying "not anymore, you're it!" before they all scattered in every direction, laughing at Ivan's stunned expression.

Sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch with the others Ziva looked at Tali in Aliyah's lap for a few moments before she looked at Ivan next to Aliyah asking "Ivan can we switch please?" with a certain look on her face which made Ivan nod saying "tired of momma, are we?" a slight smirk on his face as he walked past Ziva on his way to his new seat next to Akiva while Ziva smirked saying "Oh you know me so well love" making everyone laugh at their antics. Sliding into her seat next to Aliyah and Tali, who smiled at her hopefully saying "Hi Zi" sadly which made Ziva smile sadly saying "Hi Natalia, who's your little friend?" as she motioned to Phillip next to her little sister, who smiled proudly saying "Phillip" while the boy smiled brightly at Ziva.

Nodding Ziva leaned over and softly whispered something into Natalia's ear which made her giggle before she returned to her food but was shocked when Tali crawled into her lap with a bright smile on her face. Snapping out of it Ziva ignored Akiva's 'I told you so' look and continued eating while Tali stole some of her food every now and again with a proud smile on her face. Smiling brightly Aliyah said "so I heard some of you are bunking here tonight?" looking questioningly at the kids, who smiled before Ivan said "Yes, Sarah, Jane, Nathan and Shabel ar…" "what about Phillip Zevy?" Tali asked looking questioningly at her older sister, who looked down saying "I'm sorry Natalia, Phillip has to go ho…" "No I don't" Phillip said adamantly which made everyone turn to him while Tali smiled hopefully.

"Phillip I told you, we were just visiting" Gimil said looking intently at his baby brother, who frowned saying "but I want to stay with Tali, Gin" looking pleadingly at his older brother, who caved under his brother's pout saying "Fine, Akiva do you mind if we stay tonight?" looking questioningly at Akiva while his brother smiled smugly at the other smiling kids. Smiling slightly Akiva asked "what about your parents guys, don't they mind?" before she frowned slightly when they all said "no" in unisons. Seeing their down casted expressions made Aliyah say "if you want, you can all bunk here tonight, no problem" smiling fondly at them asked "really?" excitement evident in their voices while they looked expectantly at him.

Nodding Aliyah said "Yes, right Zevy" "shouldn't you be asking dear old mother, Aliyah?" Ziva said raising an eyebrow at Aliyah, who smirked at her saying "she doesn't mind" "excuse me?" "I love you dear" Aliyah said quickly a whimper evident in his voice as he smiled at Akiva while the others laughed at the scene.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any of these characters

This is total fiction in my own little universe where I control the reality:b

"Abba!"

"Abba, where are you going?!"

"Abba, don't leave us, where are you going?!"

"Abba?!"

"Let me go, Abba, ABBA?!" Ziva yelled struggling in Akiva's hold as she watched her father quickly jog away from them. Smiling sadly Aliyah said "Zevy, come on, let's go in…" "Let me go, Abba?!" Ziva yelled tears streaming down her face, tightening her grip on Ziva Akiva said "Shh, Ziva come on, sweetheart let's go inside it's late" pulling Ziva to her chest kissing her forehead as Ziva kept on struggling before suddenly going limp as she stared after her father as Ari yelled "his gone, Ziva stop this, he left us, move on!" heading into the house.

Wiping her face Ziva ripped free of Akiva's grip saying "his lying, he wouldn't leave us, he wouldn't" gripping her head as more tears rolled down her face. Sighing Akiva walked up to the girl saying "Ziva, let's go" moving to pick her up but was stopped when a golden orb started to appear around the little girl prompting Akiva to say "Ziva, calm down, come on" quickly pulling Ziva to her chest stroking her back in an effort to calm her down. When the orb disappeared Akiva kissed Ziva's head turning to her husband who was smiling sadly at her saying "let's go inside" taking his hand as they headed inside with Ziva laying in Akiva's arms like a glass doll not doing or saying anything.

Walking into the house they saw Ari sitting on the couch with Tali at his side just staring at the blank TV, walking up to them Aliyah said "come on guys I'll show you to your rooms" motioning to the halls, nodding Ari slid down the couch with Tali in his arms as they followed Akiva with Ziva in her arms and Aliyah down the hall. Reaching the first room to their right Aliyah said "Zevy this is your room, come on" opening the door to reveal a pink room with a brown leather couch, desk and chair and a big king size bed with purple bed spread. Turning to Ziva looking expectantly at her Aliyah said "nice, mmm?" as Akiva walked in to the room with the little girl showing her the room.

Getting no response from the little girl Akiva placed her on the bed frowning as she waved her hand in front of Ziva's face asking "Ziva, you with us!" gently shaking her shoulder a scowl now evident on her face. Sighing Ari leaned against the doorframe saying "She's gone, Akiva nothing we do will get her out of there" not looking at his sister just staring at the ground. Standing up Akiva watched as Aliyah asked "get her out of where?" concern evident in his voice.

Not looking up Ari said "her head, look at her eyes, does it look like someone's there to you?" motioning to his eyes still not looking at them, frowning Aliyah asked "what is she doing?" kneeling in front of Ziva searching her eyes frantically. Walking out of the room Ari said "it's the way she copes with extreme stress, she retreats into her own mind, she's gone just leave her alone, where's my room?" leaning against the opposite wall as he motioned with his hand.

Sighing Aliyah kissed Ziva's head before taking Akiva's hand as he lead them to Ari and Tali's rooms. Reaching the room next to Ziva's Aliyah said "Tali, here's yours, little girl" picking the little girl up as they walked into the purple walled toddler room with a small pink bed and a small play pen which earned a squeal from the little girl as she wiggled free of Aliyah's arms rushing to the play pen full of dolls and toys. Smiling at the site Akiva kissed the little girl's head saying "just yell if you need anything, okay Talia?" getting a nod Akiva patted her head before following Aliyah and Ari out of the room to Ari's room next to theirs further down the hall.

Walking into Ari's room revealed a blue walled room with a couch, king size bed and desk with chair, sighing Ari collapsed onto his bed asking "how is this going to work?" burying his face in his pillow, sitting down next to him Aliyah said "We don't know but we won't leave you okay?" "excuse me if I don't believe you but the last person who said they'd love us and never leave us, just left so" Ari said gripping his pillow as Aliyah patted his back saying "We understand but don't worry we'll figure this out as we go, so get some sleep buddy, okay?" kissing his head before walking to the door as Ari said "goodnight guys" earning two sad smiles from Aliyah and Akiva.

Akiva and Aliyah were heading to their bedroom when Akiva said "I'll go check on them" kissing Aliyah's cheek before heading to Tali and Ziva's rooms to check on them while Aliyah entered their room. Pushing open Tali's door she saw the little girl still playing happily in her play pen, smiling Akiva walked up to her saying "come on little girl bedtime" picking her up carrying her to her bed. Laying her down under the covers Akiva said "goodnight, little girl, sleep well" kissing her forehead as Tali said "goodnight, Akiva" snuggling into her blanket as Akiva smiled at her before heading to the door asking "open or closed?" motioning to the door before Tali said "open please?" yawning as Akiva left the door open heading to Ziva's room.

Walking into Ziva's room revealed Ziva to be in the exact same position she was when they left which elected a frown from Akiva as she walked up to Ziva saying "Ziva?" touching her shoulder before scowling when Ziva silently climbed into bed like a robot her face showing nothing. Frowning Akiva kissed Ziva's head saying "goodnight, Ziva" being more stunned when "goodnight, Akiva" Ziva said monotone, still stunned Akiva walked out of the room, closing the door before heading to her room still frowning.


	11. Chapter 11

Laughing a month later with her friends while Aliyah chased them around the backyard Ziva watched as Ivan jumped onto Aliyah's back yelling "Dog pile!" happily which made Aliyah gulp as everyone except Akiva, Tali and Phillip attacked him yelling "Dog pile!" happily. Trying to get away Aliyah called "ho…" but was cut off when he fell to the ground as the kids piled onto him with bright and happy smiles on their faces. Smiling fondly Akiva watched as Ziva and Ivan proudly sat at the top of the pile with evil smirks on their faces while Aliyah playfully glared at them, trying to escape saying "when I get out of here, Zevy" playfully which made Ziva chuckle before she jumped off and kneeled down next to Aliyah.

Frowning slightly Akiva watched as a smirking Ziva whispered into Aliyah's ear which made him look at her as a smirk broke out onto his face while Ziva stood up and whispered something into everyone's ears, making them smirk as they quickly climbed off of a still smirking Aliyah. Starting to feel uncomfortable because of the smirking man and kids that was staring at her Akiva made to say something when a smirking Ziva called "Dog pile!" pointing at her which made her eyes widened saying "don't you dare…!" but trailed off when the group tackled her to the ground in a dog pile with big, bright smiles on their faces.

Gasping slightly Akiva laid under the pile of kids looking up at the sky as a smirking Ziva appeared above her saying "are you alright, Akiva, your face is kind of red?" amusement evident in her voice while the others chuckled at Akiva's glare. Ziva was still chuckling when a smirk appeared on Akiva's face which made Ziva stop chuckling saying "Oh shit…" "Ziva's it!" a smirking Akiva called which made everyone jump off her and head for Ziva, who chuckled nervously saying "shit" before she side stepped Ivan and started running which made everyone chase her around the yard while Akiva, Tali, Jane and Phillip chuckled at the site.

Panting slightly Ziva ducked under Sarah only to be tripped by Aliyah, who smirked yelling "Dog pile!" happily as they all jumped onto Ziva, who just disappeared under the mass of body parts. Everyone was still chuckling when "Ziva?" which made everyone turn to a panicked Shabel, who was looking frantically at closed eyed Ziva. Frowning Akiva and the others quickly headed to the scene where the kids and Aliyah was huddling around Ziva with concern evident on their faces before they stepped aside so that Akiva could look at their friend. Akiva was about to check if Ziva was unconscious when she saw a smirk tugging at the corner of Ziva's mouth which made her sigh which made Aliyah ask "is she okay honey, is she going…" "Physic!" Ziva said sitting up with a smirk on her face which made everyone sigh in relieve before Ivan growled saying "stupid" head slapping Ziva before everyone followed suit and slapped Ziva, who sighed saying "joy killers" glaring at a smirking Akiva.

Standing up Akiva held out her hand to Ziva asking "who's hungry?" which made everyone nod eagerly while Ziva took Akiva's hand to help her stand up properly before Aliyah called "last one in get's the least!" happily. Hearing this made everyone rush to the house, almost throwing fists as they quickly descended the stairs to the house while Akiva and Aliyah chuckled happily.

Sitting at the table happily with Ziva leaning into his side while they eat Ivan smiled as ZIva and Shabel smirked at each other while they glared at each other before Ziva pulled a face which made Shabel laugh as Ziva smiled smugly saying "cough it up Bell" holding her hand out to him. Chuckling Shabel shook his head saying "Fine" playfully glaring at Ziva as he gave her a candy bar which made Akiva raise an eyebrow while Ziva and Shabel kept smirking at each other before they glared at Nathan, who smirked saying "wow love birds, we're eating here, you know" teasingly while the others laughed. Smirking Aliyah asked "Oh Zevy is this your little boyfriend" before adding "Now young man, we have rules in this house…" but was interrupted when Ivan fake coughed saying "pervert" under his breath which made ALiyah glare at him while the other's chuckled.

Smirking Ziva took Shabel's hand over the table saying "love they got us" dramatically which made the other's chuckle at Aliyah's stunned expression while Shabel kissed Ziva's hand saying "my apologies my lady" gaining a playful glare from Ziva, who winked at him before leaning back into her chair asking "Aliyah what's wrong?" looking questioningly at the man with a smirk on her lips. Sniffling slight Aliyah turned to his wife saying "Honey our little girl has grown up, she's leaving the nest" dramatically which made everyone chuckle until Akiva hugged him dramatically saying "I know" sniffling slightly while the others laughed at their antics.

Sighing happily looked at Tali and Phillip, who were lost in their own world, before she turned to Gimil saying "Gimil I think your brother has the hot's for my sister" which made Gimil chuckle saying "dream on you pervert" amusement evident in his voice as he looked at the two toddlers while Ziva gasped saying "I'm not sitting next you at their wedding Gimil" teasingly. Chuckling Gimil said "I don't want to sit next to you either, you smell" "take that back" Ziva said adamantly as she glared at the smirking boy, who shrugged saying "Oh kitty got claws" mockingly which made Ziva smirk saying "Oh you have no idea just ask Ivan" stunning Aliyah and Akiva while the others chuckled as Gimil said "Oh you freaking pervert" breathlessly.

Sighing in contentment Ziva slumped down on the living room next to Ivan and Tali saying "I'm tired now" happily as Ivan wrapped his arm around her shoulders saying "Yeah, I'm wiped" while Ziva pulled Tali to her saying "Hi Natalia, did you enjoy yourself today?" looking questioningly at her little sister, who smiled tiredly saying "Yes Zi…" which made Ziva smile saying "she's wiped too" as Tali snuggled into her lap. Smiling at the site from his position at the kitchen table Aliyah turned to Akiva as she said "Ali do you know what tomorrow is?" looking questioningly and sadly at her husband while she did the dishes. Sighing sadly Aliyah said "Yes tomorrow is the one year anniversary of Ziva's mother's death, honey" as he glanced at the children in the living room while Akiva sighed saying "Yes so…" "How is she going to be tomorrow, she was happy today honey?" "I know and I don't know how she's going to be tomorrow but I think we should keep an eye on her, just in case okay?" "Okay, what about school, we can't keep an eye on her there?" "I know but we'll determine that tomorrow love, okay?" Akiva said sadly as she placed her cloth neatly on the counter before she and Aliyah joined Ziva and the others in the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

Groaning the next morning Ziva buried her face in her pillow before she growled at the sound of someone knocking on her door saying "Z…" "Leave me alone!" Ziva yelled angrily as she buried her face deeper into her pillow. Sighing sadly Akiva pushed Ziva's door open saying "Ziva" calmly as she walked up to Ziva's bed and silently sat down next to the little girl saying "Ziva its ok…" "Leave me alone" Ziva said tightening her grip on her pillow, tears silently running down her face. Sighing sadly Akiva sighed saying "Okay" reassuringly before she silently left and closed Ziva's door behind her saying "Ivan Ziva's not going to school today" sadly.

Sighing Akiva walked into the living room where Ivan sat with a sad Aliyah saying "well I'll be on my way, bye guys" as he jumped off of the couch and silently left while Aliyah sighed asking "Not well?" sadly. Sitting down next to her husband Akiva said "Not well love, I'll stay with her okay love" which made Aliyah sigh saying "Okay, honey see ya later, I love you" sadly as he kissed Akiva, who patted his cheek gently saying "I love you too Ali" fondly. Sighing Akiva watched as Aliyah left for work before she looked at the little girl next to her saying "Hi Talia, how are you feeling today" as the sound of a struggled, pained dragon cry came out of Ziva's room into the living room.

Sighing sadly Akiva looked at Tali's trembling lower lip for a few moments before she pulled the close to tears little girl to her while the pained sound filled the house.

When the pained cry went silent a few hours later Akiva sighed saying "Oh, little girl" sadly as she looked at the sleeping toddler in her arms. Smiling sadly Akiva stroked Talia's hair for a few moments before she picked her up and walked over to her reading chair so that she could read while Tali continued sleeping in her lap.

Sighing Ivan walked into the house later that day after school where he saw Akiva sitting in her reading chair with a sad Tali in her lap making him smile sadly asking "where's Zevy, momma?" as he threw his bag down on the floor next to the door. Raising an eyebrow at his actions Akiva closed her book saying "take your bag to your room Ivan" pointing to the hall while she stared at him. Sighing Ivan picked up his bag grumbling to himself on his way to the hall but was stopped when Akiva said "Ivan" making Ivan sigh again as he threw his bag into the hall before he walked to her and kissed her cheek but was stopped from leaving when Akiva grabbed his shoulders gently saying "what's wrong?" looking him straight in the eyes.

Looking away Ivan said "nothing, can I go now?" blankly making Akiva sigh saying "don't be like that little boy, what's wrong?" sadly as she cupped his face. Sighing Ivan's lower lip started trembling as tears filled his eyes making Akiva pull him to her saying "it's okay little boy, it's okay to cry" soothingly while Ivan clutched her shirt as tears started streaming down his face. Smiling sadly Ziva silently turned and disappeared into the hall with Ivan's bag.

When Ivan went silent a few minutes Akiva kissed his head and silently placed Tali on the floor before she picked a now sleeping Ivan and silently carried him to his room but was shocked when she saw Ivan's school bag neatly on his couch and his covers pulled back so that Akiva could place him in. Snapping out of it Akiva smiled sadly and placed Ivan in his bed and kissed his head saying "sleep well little boy" sadly before she stood up straight and left to go get Tali.

After knocking on Ziva's door a few hours later Akiva pushed it open to reveal the little girl lying on her bed with Ivan next to her as they both stared at the ceiling while Ivan said "I hate that bastard" distain and anger evident in his voice. Sighing Ziva said "yes that man is an idiot, who does that?" raising her hand to the air while Ivan said "Zevy what's your dad like?" making Ziva's hand slam shut saying "his a bastard as well Ivan" her voice emotionless and blank as she glared at her fist. Sighing Ivan said "if both our fathers are bastards what does it make us Zevy?" mimicking Ziva's fist in the air. Chuckling slightly Ziva said "they may be bastards but I'm most certainly not and the same goes for you Ivan" flexing her hand.

Nodding Ivan said "I'm never gonna be like that bastard" making Ziva nod saying "me neither" playfully nudging Ivan's hand next to hers. Smiling Ivan bumped Ziva's fist saying "I'm hungry" making Ziva laugh the tears still evident in her laughter. Sighing Ivan asked "do you think momma will make us a sandwich, Zevy?" "well why don't you ask her and find out?" "why don't you call momma, momma?" Ivan asked letting his fist fall to his side. Sighing Ziva sat up saying "I'm hungry, le…" but trailed off when she caught site of Akiva standing in the doorframe, staring straight at them. Frowning at Ziva's silence Ivan sat up before paling when he saw Akiva in the door as well.

Sighing sadly Akiva stood up straight asking "which sandwich do you two want?" making Ziva sigh in relieve slightly saying "ham and cheese, please?" as Ivan nodded in agreement which made Akiva nod saying "okay, Ziva come out of your room for a while please?" before she turned and left to go make sandwiches while Ziva slipped off of her bed with Ivan.

Reaching the living room moments later Ziva saw her sad little sister sitting on the couch which made her smile sadly saying "hi Natalia" softly making Tali turn to her with tears in her eyes. Smiling sadly Ziva picked her up saying "hey little sister" hugging her to her as she and Ivan sat down on the couch. Smiling sadly Ivan wrapped his arm around Ziva's shoulders saying "what do you want to watch Zevy?" "I don't care but Natalia probably wants to watch cartoons" Ziva said stroking her sister's back.

Ziva, Shabel, Ivan, Ethan and Nathan were sitting on the grass playing spin the bottle while Aliyah played with Jane, Tali and Phillip and Sarah, Anna, Gimil and Benjamin sat on the porch talking with Akiva busy in the house making lunch when a young black haired boy walked out into the backyard with Akiva, who called "Ethan, your brother Elef is looking for you" making the boy in questioning groan saying "go away Elef!" glaring at his brother while Ziva and the others looked at the boy with disgust which made Akiva frown at the behavior. Crossing his arms over his chest the young oy said "don't be like that Et…" "fuck you Elef, leave me alone" Ethan yelled glaring at his younger brother, who kept smirking at him.

Smirking Elef said "papa is looking for you Et" off handedly which made Ethan groan asking "what does he want now?" "why are you asking me?" "what daddy's little star doesn't know?" Ethan said standing up from his spot while Elef smirked saying "well he might have said but I don't pay attention to things that don't ma…" "do us all a favor and fuck off" Ethan said walking up to the porch where a frowning Akiva stood next to the smirking boy. Standing up Ziva said "Ethan are you coming back later?" making the boy turn to her saying "who knows why?" "study group" Ivan said making the boy laugh saying "we'll see, bye guys, Akiva" nodding before he left with his still smirking little brother.

Smiling Ziva said "study group Ivan?" "what, we all know that little bastard will tell on him, so" Ivan said off handedly making the others nod apprehensively before Ivan gulped when "excuse me?" swirling around they saw a frowning Akiva behind them with her arms crossed over her chest. Chuckling nervously Ivan rubbed the back of his head saying "hi momma, what's for lunch?" sheepishly. Raising an eyebrow Akiva said "stew, why did you say that?" "because we're hungry Akiva" Ziva said making Akiva scoff while Ivan and the others smirked slightly before Ivan cleared his throat saying "a slip of the tongue momma, sorry" all business. Nodding Akiva made to say something when Ziva playfully slapped Ivan's shoulder saying "nice Ivan" amusement evident in her voice making Ivan chuckle while Akiva sighed.

Later that night Ziva, Ivan, Akiva, Aliyah, Shabel, Sarah, Anna, Phillip, Tali, Nathan, Jane and Benjamin were sitting on the living room couches watching TV when a scowling Ethan came into the house with a smiling Elef saying "sorry guys, the old man made me bring him" pointing at his brother as he slumped down next to Ziva and Ivan while Elef sat down on the ground to watch TV which made Akiva frown saying "Elef why don't you sit on the couch?" glancing at the others, who immediately sprawled out on the couch so that there wouldn't be any space for him. Smiling Elef said "I don't mind Akiva" making Ethan scoff as he glared at the TV.

"Ziva move up let he sit next to you" Akiva said motioning for Ziva to move but frowned when Ziva said "he is not complaining" glaring at the boy. Scowling Akiva picked up the boy and settled him down next to her which made Ethan glare at the boy in her lap for a few moments before he stood up and left with Ziva and the others and go to Ziva's room with scowls on their faces. Frowning Akiva looked at Aliyah, who was smiling sadly and knowingly, before she sighed again and returned her gaze to the TV.

When the movie ended Akiva looked down at the sleeping kids on her couch saying "Ali what should we do?" motioning to the sleeping kids. Smiling Aliyah said "well I don't know about Elef but the others can bunk here tonight, don't you think honey?" "okay can you tuck them in while I go talk to the others, please?" "okay honey" Aliyah said kissing Akiva's cheek before picking up the sleeping kids. Reaching Ziva's door Akiva heard Shabel said "so are we going to bunk here tonight Zevy" "if you want but Ethan what about your brother?" "what about him?" "well your father might mind if he doesn't come home Ethan?" "well I guess I have to take him home" "you don't have too, momma won't mind if he stays" "yes but then he'll have to bunk with us" "yes, and your mother already thinks his an angel" "I've noticed" "yes but she thinks you're an angel as well Ivan" "screw you Bell" "and his true colors come out" "I've never pretended to be anything other than myself Bell" "whatever, two face" "the only two face here is Elef, Nathan" "well I can't argue with that" "no shit" "and she speaks" Ivan said making the others chuckle while Ziva gently shoved his shoulder.

"well I have to go get the little angel, I'll be back later guys" Ethan said walking to Ziva's door where he was stopped in his tracks by the site of Akiva leaning against the doorframe staring at them. Sighing Ethan said "is he sleeping Akiva?" not looking at her as he stood in front of her. Nodding Akiva said "yes Ethan" "okay thank you" Ethan said nodding to her respectfully before slipping past her to go to the living room while Akiva looked at Ziva, who was sitting on the couch with her head against the wall and her right leg pulled up to her chest while her arm lazily hung on it, and the others that lazily sat down around her room. Sighing Akiva stood up straight and headed to the living room where she saw Ethan gently pick up his sleeping brother saying "bye Aliyah, I'll be back later if you don't mind?" which made Aliyah gasp playfully saying "I'd be insulted if you didn't Ethan, do you want me to walk with you or…" "no need…" "I'll go with you Ethan" Akiva said walking up to her husband and the little boy, who frowned slightly saying "okay but you don…" "it's okay Ethan" Akiva said patting his head before she kissed Aliyah's cheek and left while Aliyah smiled turning back to the sleeping toddlers.

Walking with his baby brother in his arms Ethan looked up and saw a black haired man that he recognized as his father which made him sigh as he broadened his shoulders saying "father" as greeting. Nodding the man said "Ethan" taking the sleeping boy saying "thank you Akiva" nodding to the woman behind his son, who he was ignoring completely, with the sleeping boy snuggling into his chest. Nodding Akiva said "my lord" respectfully which made the man nod as he turned and headed back into the big house behind him. Sighing Ethan turned and walked away silently with Akiva following behind him with a sad smile on her face.

Sighing Ethan shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at the paving beneath his feet as they walked back to Akiva's house. Smiling sadly Akiva placed her hand on his shoulder and walked up beside him as they neared the house before she smiled when she saw Ziva and the others waiting for him on the front porch with Aliyah. Turning into the yard Ethan looked up at the porch asking "what are you guys doing out here?" "enjoying the fresh air Ethan" Ziva said sarcastically making Ethan smirk saying "sarcasm is the refuge of a shallow mind Zevy" "screw…" "Ziva!" "sorry it slipped" Ziva said off handedly making Ivan and the others chuckle while Akiva scoffed saying "oh I'm sure" while the others chuckled.

Chuckling Ziva said "goodnight Aliyah, Akiva, sleep well" heading into the house but was stopped when "Ziva" making Ziva sigh and turn to Akiva and kissing her cheek saying "goodnight Akiva" before turning and leaving as Ivan kissed Akiva's cheek saying "goodnight momma" happily which made Akiva smile as she patted his head. Smiling Ivan stepped back and watched as the other kids said goodnight to Akiva and Aliyah before he lead them to Ziva's room while Aliyah kissed Akiva's cheek saying "hi honey" fondly as he took her hand and silently lead Akiva to their bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Laughing ZIva and Ivan ran around the backyard chasing Tali and Phillip, much to the toddlers happiness, calling "we're gonna get you guys" happily. Giggling Tali and Phillip ducked through Ziva and Ivan's legs which made Ziva and Ivan groaned dramatically before they started chasing them again for a while before Ziva grabbed Tali and playfully tossed her into the air saying "I got you Natalia!" happily while Tali happily giggled in her sisters arms while Ivan happily tossed Phillip onto his shoulders, making the little boy giggle happily. Smiling Ziva kissed her sister's head as she placed her on the ground saying "okay, it's time you took a nap Natalia" making Tali frown saying "I'm not ti…" "nope, come on Akiva will have my ass when she sees this" Ziva said crossing her arms over her chest while she looked down at her baby sister.

Groaning Tali made to argue when Phillip happily sat down next to her saying "tired" his eyes drooping slowly making Tali sigh as she plopped down next to Phillip before Ziva and Ivan picked them up and carried them quickly to Tali's room for their nap before they slumped down on the couch as Akiva walked into the house saying "hi guys" smiling at the two kids on the couch. Smiling slight Ziva waved saying "hi Akiva" while Ivan stood up and hugged her saying "hi momma" making Akiva smile and kiss his head saying "how was your day guys?" tussling Ivan's hair while she looked up at Ziva on the couch.

Waving lazily Ziva said "the usual, yours?" making Ivan smirk as he walked up to her while Akiva looked at her saying "good, Talia sleeping?" looking questioningly at the little girl. Glancing at Ivan Ziva said "yes" motioning to the hallway while Ivan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Nodding Akiva placed her bag on the floor next to the door and joined them on the couch as Ivan switched on the TV.

They were still sitting on the couch an hour later when the smell of smoke caught their attention which made Akiva say "stay here" before she quickly left to go inspect the smoke while Ivan and Ziva looked at each other with frowns on their faces. Scowling when Akiva didn't return ten minutes later Ziva said "I'm gonna go check, stay here" quickly running to the door while Ivan called "Ziva, momma said… come on she's gonna kill us" but followed her out nonetheless as they quickly rushed out of the house. Looking up at the big black smoke cloud that came from the direction of her house which made Ziva quickly rush in its direction where she and Ivan were met by the site of massive pile of burning furniture and clothes and other stuff Ziva recognized as her mother's.

Akiva was still talking to a drunken Eli when Ziva could be heard calling "IMA!" which made her turn around to the voice where she saw Ziva running to the burning mass while Ivan just stood there stunned. Sighing Akiva quickly vanished to Ziva and was just able to stop her from touching the burning flames but had her hands full when Ziva started struggling and yelling "IMA!" as she tried to get to the flames. Sighing sadly Akiva gently grabbed Ziva's face and made her look her in the eyes softly saying "it's gone Ziva, she's gone" which made tears roll down her face as Akiva hugged her to her chest.

Staring at the flames with tears in eyes Ziva looked at her mother's burning treasures for a while before her breath caught in her throat when her eyes fell on a photo of her smiling mother which made her lose it as she instantly slipped into dragon mode, that pushed Akiva away from her with shock evident on her face. Growling with tears still running down her face Ziva walked up to the flames which made Akiva called "Ziva don't!" concern evident in her voice but Ziva ignored her and kneeled down and picked up the burning photo from the burning mass before she stood up and vanished from the scene while Akiva sighed sadly saying "Ziva…" sadly as she slowly stood up.

Turning to Ivan Akiva looked at him saying "come here little boy" beckoning the stunned boy over. Looking down Ivan slowly walked up to her saying "I'm so…" but trailed off when Akiva enveloped him in a hug saying "let's go home" silently leaving as Ivan clutched her shirt, crying into her shoulder, as she walked home wondering where Ziva went.

Akiva was sitting on the living room couch an hour later with a sleeping Ivan in her lap when a smiling Aliyah came into the house saying "Hi honey... what's wrong?" his smile replaced with a frown as he stared at his silent wife. Inhaling Akiva blinked slowly saying "Ali we have problem" blankly as she turned her gaze to her concerned husband, who nodded saying "okay, what's wrong?" concern evident in his voice as he sat down next to her on the couch. Sighing sadly Akiva said "Ziva's missing" "what, why?" Aliyah asked panic evident in his voice as he looked questioningly at his wife. Rubbing her forehead Akiva said "she walked in on Eli burning her mother's stuff" sadly. Sighing Aliyah cupped his face saying "and we just got her back, this is bad" "why doesn't she ever listen?" "what?" "I told her to stay in the house but she never listens" Akiva said leaning back into the couch as she stared at the ceiling.

Sighing Aliyah rubbed her forehead saying "I'll go look for her…" "No she'll come back when she's ready" "hopefully" Aliyah said sadly as he mimicked his wife's position on the couch before he sat up when a small yawning boy and girl came shuffling into the living room as Tali asked "Where's Zi?" while she groggily rubbed her left eye. Smiling sadly Aliyah said "Zevy went for a walk, she'll be back later Tali but why is Phillip here, baby girl?" picking the two toddlers up and setting them down in his lap. Yawning Tali laid her head on his chest saying "he… play… me" tiredly as she slowly drifted off to sleep while Phillip sat in Aliyah's lap wide awake with a smile on his face.

Raising an eyebrow Akiva looked at the smile boy asking "Phillip where is your brother?" looking questioningly at the little boy in Aliyah's lap. Smiling brightly Phillip said "Gin is at market with Bell so Zi said I could play with Tali" proudly as he started playing with Aliyah's thumbs while Akiva sighed saying "what did you two do today?" half knowing the answer. Smiling Phillip said "Zi and Ivy play with us in yard until you come" proudly with a bright smile as he looked at the older woman. Shaking her head Akiva tussled his hair while Aliyah chuckled sadly.

It wasn't until around midnight later that day when Ziva finally returned to Akiva's house with the photo still clutched in her hand. She was about to head to the hall when a lamp was turned on to reveal Akiva sitting in her reading chair looking straight at her which made her sigh saying "goodnight Aki…" "No sit down" Akiva said pointing to the living room couch. Sighing Ziva collapsed onto the couch while Akiva stood up and joined her on the couch asking "wanna talk about it?" making Ziva chuckle slightly saying "why?" as she stared at the ceiling. Sighing sadly Akiva said "how are you feeling?" turning to the little girl so that she could observe her reactions. Inhaling Ziva said "I feel fine…" "mmm, Ziva be honest with me" Akiva said sincerely. Sighing Ziva said "I don't know what to feel Akiva" "okay, are you angry?" "a little" "sad?" "a little, why did he do that?" Ziva asked looking questioningly at Akiva, who sighed saying "I don't know but people grieve in different ways Ziva, so that might be the way he grieves" looking straight at the girl next to her, who nodded slightly.

"what did you take Ziva?" Akiva asked looking questioningly at the girl, who looked at her hand that still clutched the photo. Sighing Ziva released the photo and unfurled it slowly saying "a photo" sadly, showing the slightly burned photo to Akiva, who smiled sadly saying "okay, do you want to frame it?" looking questioningly at Ziva. Shaking her head Ziva said "no, I'll just keep it" pushing it into her pants pocket while Akiva nodded saying "okay, have you eaten yet?" "no but…" "okay, come on" Akiva said picking Ziva, who groaned, and heading to the kitchen as Ziva said "I can walk you know" smirking at Akiva, who just raised an eyebrow saying "really?" making Ziva chuckle as she laid her head down on Akiva's shoulder making Akiva smile as she walked to the frig.

Sitting down on a kitchen chair with Ziva in her lap Akiva watched as Ziva stuffed her face with her food, stew, for a few minutes before she looked up at the living room when Aliyah and Ivan walked into the living room looking around for her which made her smile saying "Ali?" making the man look at her with a bright smile when he saw the little girl in her lap. Smiling Aliyah sat down next to them with Ivan in his lap saying "hi baby girl" happily while he kissed Akiva's cheek. Swallowing Ziva smiled slightly saying "Hi Aliyah" before returning to her food which made the others chuckle while Ivan smiled sadly at her. Glancing at Ivan and seeing the smile on his face made Ziva swallow pushing her half empty plate to him saying "here" smiling fondly at her friend, who smiled saying "full?" making Ziva smirk saying "yes Akiva is trying to fatten me up for her stew" making Ivan and Aliyah laugh while Akiva smiled shaking her head at Ziva's words.

Ziva was laying in her bed later that night crying when Ivan sneaked into her room saying "Zevy are you alright?" softly as he walked to her bed while Ziva quickly dried her eyes asking "Ivan what are you doing here?" softly with the tears evident in her voice. Smiling sadly Ivan softly said "move over" gently shoving her for emphasis which made her sigh and shift over before pulling back her covers so that he could climb in saying "bad dream?" as Ivan climbed in next to her. Smiling sadly Ivan said "no I'm cold" making Ziva chuckled slightly saying "really?" "yes" "where's your shirt?" Ziva said playfully poking Ivan's bare side. Poking Ziva back Ivan said "shut up" crossing his arms over his chest while Ziva chuckled. Smiling sadly Ivan pulled Ziva to him saying "snuggle up, it's cold" wrapping his arms around Ziva's shoulders as Ziva snuggled into his side saying "fine" the sadness evident in her voice.

Sighing sadly Ivan said "I have a photo of my mother" sadly making Ziva looking up at him questioningly saying "Really how does she look?" expectantly. Smiling sadly Ivan said "I'll show you my photo if you show me yours" looking challenging at Ziva, who smiled sadly saying "okay, tomorrow I'll show you, okay?" "okay goodnight Zevy" "goodnight Ivan, sleep well" Ziva said before they both slowly drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Sighing Ziva watched how Aliyah played with Tali and Phillip while Ivan sat next to her watching the same scene saying "are you going to join them Zevy?" glancing at his friend, who sighed saying "I'm tired wanna go take a nap?" lazily which made Ivan chuckle saying "lazy Saturday?" returning his gaze to the scene while Ziva smiled saying "yes, so nap?" leaning back into the backyard porch. Smiling Ivan said "sure…" "why aren't you two playing?" Akiva asked walking out of the house. Waving lazily Ziva said "it's Saturday" lazily which made Akiva raise a confused eyebrow while Ivan lazily nodded in agreement. "And that means?" Akiva asked looking questioningly at the two slumping kids, who lazily turned to her saying "a lazy day" lazily. Smiling in amusement Akiva nodded saying "okay, what are your plans for today?" amusement evident in her voice.

Sighing in contentment Ziva said "we're about to take a nap and then we'll probably…" "go hang out with the others" Ivan finished for Ziva lazily, making Akiva bite her lip in amusement while she nodded saying "okay just work in some time for those two" before she frowned when Ziva and Ivan gasped in horror which made her sigh asking "what now?" "you said the w-word, momma" Ivan said softly while Ziva shook her head in disappointment. Struggling to contain her laughter Akiva said "the w-word?" "yes" "work?" AKiva said which made Ziva and Ivan gasp again while they glared at her saying "that word shall not be uttered on a lazy day" dead serious which made Akiva chuckle saying "whatever, just spend some time with them" pointing at the toddlers while she looked them in the eyes.

Nodding Ziva climbed off of her chair saying "let's go Ivan" slowly heading into the house as Ivan climbed off of his chair saying "see ya later momma" happily as he walked past her to the back door. Smiling Akiva patted his head saying "sleep well" fondly as she watched him walk into the house after Ziva before she sat down on a now empty porch chair to watch Aliyah play with Tali and Phillip.

Ziva and Ivan were still sleeping two hours later when a smiling Nathan and Gimil walked into the house which made Akiva frown slightly from her position in her reading chair. Seeing her made Nathan and Gimil walk up to her saying "hi Akiva" happily which made Akiva smile saying "hi guys, Ziva and Ivan are sleeping" motioning to the hall with her head. Nodding Nathan said "okay, mind if we wait for them here Akiva?" "not at all" Akiva said motioning to the couch with a fond smile on her face. Nodding the two boys sat down on the couch as Gimil asked "where is Aliyah Akiva?" looking questioningly at the older woman, who glanced at her watch saying "he took Talia and Phillip to the market for some candy" looking at the boy, who nodded saying "okay, Phillip is not caus…" "come on Gimil, you're his brother, not his mother" "shut up Nathan" Gimil said slapping Nathan's shoulder while Nathan chuckled slightly.

Happily kicking his feet Nathan listened as Akiva said "Phillip is a very good boy, Gimil don't worry" reassuringly which made Gimil smile saying "thank you, he really likes playing with Tali" fondly. Nodding Akiva said "yes, the same can be said for Tali, they are almost inseparable" closing the book in her lap. Smiling Gimil said "maybe Tali can join Phillip when he plays with Nathan's sister, she'll like it, I'm sure" expectantly. Nodding Akiva asked "Nathan, you have a sister?" looking questioningly at boy next to Gimil, who smiled proudly saying "yes Isabella, Bella for short" motioning with his hand as he talked. Smiling Akiva said "well I'll ask Talia but I'll think she'll like that" which made the smiling boys nod in agreement.

Smiling Akiva asked "so where are you guys going?" looking questioningly at the boys. Smiling Gimil said "we're gonna go play at Bell's house, his parents are away on business so we're just gonna keep him company for the night" "his alone?" "yes, his an only child" Nathan said off handedly. Nodding Akiva made to say something when a groggy Ziva and Ivan walked into the living room which made Nathan chuckle saying "well hello sleeping beauties" amusement evident in his voice as he and Gimil smirked at them. Looking up at her hair Ziva sighed saying "screw yo…" "Ziva!" Akiva said looking disapprovingly at the little girl, who sighed saying "sorry" while she flattened her hair as Ivan looked up at his saying "cool" with a proud smile which made the others chuckle.

Sighing Ziva tightened her hair saying "okay let's go guys" heading for the door until Akiva called "Ziva?" making Ziva sigh and walk over to her saying "bye Akiva" before quickly pecking Akiva's cheek before leaving as Ivan kissed her cheek saying "bye momma" happily which made Akiva kissed his head saying "bye little boy" smiling at his hair that was standing up in every direction. Smiling Ivan followed Gimil and Nathan out of the house as Gimil asked "why do you call Akiva momma and Ziva doesn't, Ivan?" the question evident in his voice. Sighing sadly Akiva looked down at the book in her lap for a few moments before she opened her book and started reading again.

Sighing Ziva looked at a small group of tall teenage boys walking in distance saying "Nathan" which made the boy next to her, who was engaged in a very deep conversation with Ivan and Gimil, look up to where she was pointing which made him scowl as he recognized the boys from their school. Sighing Ziva said "maybe they'll leave us alone, so don't worry" reassuringly as Ivan and Gimil started frowning as well while Nathan nodded in agreement. Keeping her chin up Ziva looked at Shabel's house behind the boys as she and the guys walked past the boys, who immediately turned to them which made Ziva sigh in resignation while she shared a glance with the boys. They were about to enter Shabel's house when one of the teenage boys yelled "Hey fagots!" which made the other boys laugh as they continued walking which made the boy call "Hey Fagots!" again loudly.

Growling Nathan said "screw you assholes!" glaring at the boys, who laughed at him saying "what are you going to do, shrimp, gonna call your gigolo of a father, Fagot!" while the other boys continued laughing until Ziva's fist slammed into the boy's face. Grabbing his nose the tall black haired boy growled saying "you fucking bitch, you're dead get her!" which made the others tall boys ascend on her while Nathan, Gimil and Ivan ran to her defense. Growling Ziva dodged an oncoming punch from the boy before she leg swiped another before she was grabbed around the waist but was saved from a punch when Ivan punched the striker in the face while she head bashed the boy behind her which released her from his grip.

Ducking underneath a kick Ziva used Ivan as a spring board and then kicked the next boy in the face while Ivan and Nathan knee blocked one of the others before Ziva got punched in the face but she was luckily caught by Gimil, who leg swiped the punching boy while Ziva checked on her eye. Winching Ziva made to say something but was interrupted when a tall fat boy with a bloody nose stormed to her which made her roll out of the way before she tripped him so that Ivan could punch him in the face while Gimil jumped onto another's back and applied the sleeper hold as Nathan got captured in a bear hug. Groaning because of the pain in her eye Ziva and Ivan kicked the bear hugging boy's knees in which freed Nathan while Gimil kicked the boy against the head which knocked him out cold.

Panting Ziva clutched her eye while Ivan, Gimil and Nathan high fived happily at their victory as Shabel and the others came rushing out of his house calling "guys what happened?!" while Shabel rushed straight to Ziva asking "Zevy what's wrong?" concern evident in his voice. Sighing Ziva dropped her hand saying "Akiva's gonna kill me" while the others gasped at her swollen shut left eye as Ivan quickly rushed to her side saying "Bell do you have ice?" making the boy nod saying "okay guys let's get inside" as he motioned to the house. Sighing Ziva followed the other back into Shabel's house.

Winching Ziva leaned back as Ivan pressed the ice to her eye saying "what are we going to do, momma's gonna kill us?" sadly. Sighing Ziva said "I don't know, I'll think of something Ivan, don't worry" closing her other eyes while Ivan sighed as well.

Akiva was still sitting in her reading chair reading later that night when Ziva, with her hair loose and hanging over her swollen eye, and Ivan, with a nervous smile on his face, walked into the house which made Akiva look up at them saying "hi guys" fondly as she closed her book. Smiling nervously Ivan said "hi momma" waving sheepishly at her which made her frown as she looked at Ziva, who just stood there slightly to her, asking "what's wrong?" looking questioningly at the little girl. Shrugging Ziva said "nothing, just tired" off handedly before she yawned to emphases her point while Akiva raised a disbelieving eyebrow saying "why is your hair down?" which made Ziva shrug saying "felt like it, where are the others?" off handedly.

Standing up out of her reading chair saying "Tali's sleeping and Aliyah got called in about a fight or something" motioning with her hand as she spoke. Nodding Ziva glanced at Ivan with her uninjured eye saying "well I'm going to bed, goodnight" waving to Akiva, who raised an eyebrow at her, on her way to the hall but quickly pecked Akiva's cheek before she disappeared down the hall with Ivan after he did the same with Akiva. Sighing Akiva rubbed her forehead and headed to Ziva's room to go check on her.

Reaching the door Akiva opened it without knocking and saw Ziva winching as Ivan pressed more ice onto her face which made Akiva rush to them asking "what happened?" concern evident in her voice as she saw Ziva's swollen shut eye. Looking at Ziva with panic written all over his face Ivan continued holding the ice to Ziva's eye as she said "I fell…" "don't you lie to me, what happened to your eye?" Akiva said moving Ivan out of the way so that she could check on Ziva's eye. Sighing Ziva said "I fell and something hit me in the face" off handedly before winching when Akiva replaced the ice on her eye saying "why didn't you tell me Ziva?" looking questioningly at the little girl before her. Shrugging Ziva said "it's not that bad…" "not that bad?" "that's what I said" Ziva said looking at Akiva as if she was stupid which made Akiva sigh saying "have you seen your eye, it's swollen shut Ziva" exasperation evident in her voice while she looked Ziva in the eye.

Sighing Ziva said "Shabel's maid said I'd live" "Shabel's maid?" "why are you repeating everything I say Akiva?" Ziva said looking questioningly at Akiva while Ivan bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh at Ziva's words. Rolling her eyes Akiva said "why didn't she call me?" raising an eyebrow at Ziva, who said "it was not needed…" "what of course it was needed" Akiva said in outrage which made Ziva sigh saying "well I'm fine, you know?" "that's not the point Ziva, you need to tell me if something is wrong so that I can help you, I am your mother…" Akiva said but trailed off when Ziva's eye narrowed at her for her words which made her say "I'm not taking her place Ziva and I'm not trying to do that but you are my daughter and I will look after you so you need to tell me what is wrong when something is wrong, understand?" sadly.

Looking away Ziva said "fine, can I go to bed now?" making Akiva sigh saying "No I need to put some cream on that eye" as she picked her up and carried Ziva to her bedroom while Ivan silently trailed behind them. Placing Ziva on her and Aliyah's bed next to Ivan Akiva placed Ivan's hand on the ice on Ziva's eye before she disappeared into the bathroom while Ziva sat glaring at the floor with her arms crossed over her chest. Sighing Ivan said "she's right you know" "I have a mother Ivan" "no Ziva you had a mother, she's gone now and momma is not trying to take her place, because she can never be like your mother but you should give her a chance she cares about us where no else does, there is nothing wrong with having two mothers, it doesn't mean you don't love your real mother but your heart is big enough for you to be able to love two mothers" Ivan said looking Ziva straight in the eye which made Ziva sigh saying "you're smarter than you look Ivan" "well thank you, I do try" Ivan said bowing dramatically which made Ziva laugh while Ivan smiled proudly.

Sighing Akiva walked back into the room with the cream but was stunned by the site of a laughing Ziva and Ivan which made her frown asking "what's so funny?" as she leaned down to look at Ziva's eye. Chuckling Ziva said "Ivan was entertaining me with his intellect" making Ivan glare at her while Akiva smiled saying "okay this is going to sting Ziva" "okay" Ziva said preparing herself for the pain as Akiva started smearing the cream on her eye while Ivan took her hand for support.

Exhaling after Akiva applied the cream Ziva listened as Ivan asked "momma can I bunk with Zevy tonight please?" looking pleadingly at Akiva, who smiled saying "sure, Ziva drink this please?" holding out a small white pill to Ziva, who silently took it asking "are we done, Akiva?" tiredly. Smiling sadly Akiva said "yes you can go to bed Ziva" stepping out of the way so that Ziva could climb off of the bed but was stunned when Ziva quickly hugged her saying "goodnight Akiva" before she left without a word as Ivan happily hugged her saying "goodnight momma" before he went to ZIva's room to get some sleep as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Sighing the next morning Aliyah kissed Akiva's cheek saying "hi honey, guy… Ziva what happened to your eye?" instantly awake as he stared at Ziva's swollen eye. Shrugging off handedly Ziva said "fell" continuing to eat while Akiva sighed and Aliyah raised a disbelieving and knowing eyebrow before he sat back into his chair as Akiva asked "so what happened last night Ali?" looking questioningly at her husband. Staring at Ziva Aliyah said "a bunch of teenage boys got beaten up in front of the Galev estate, honey, I questioned them and they refused to tell me who attacked them" off handedly. Frowning Akiva looked at Ziva and Ivan asking "what time did this happen Ali?" "around six, or so a witness claims" Aliyah said looking knowingly at Ziva and Ivan, who was starting to fidget under the table, while Akiva looked at the two kids asking "Ziva didn't you see anything?" "I was kind of having some difficulty" Ziva said pointing to her swollen eye as she spoke which made Akiva nod but she continued staring at Ziva and Ivan, who flat out looked guilty now.

Finishing her breakfast Ziva pushed her plate away saying "thank you" unaffected by the stares before she stood up saying "Ivan let's go" which made Ivan almost run from the room while Ziva lazily walked away saying "bye guys" waving lazily before she disappeared from their site. Sighing Akiva said "they are lying to me, aren't they?" staring at the door they just left through. Shrugging Aliyah said "who knows honey, and if it was them it was probably in self defense but come on this Ziva, the last time she said she fell, she was being bullied, so I don't think she was the bully honey" "Ali they lied to me" "no they didn't" "yes they did, she said she fell and that something hit her in the face" "yes but she didn't say what or who hit her in the face so technically that wasn't lying honey, she just didn't tell you everything and that's Ziva" Aliyah said off handedly making Akiva sigh in defeat while Aliyah smiled.

Ziva and Ivan were laying under a tree in Akiva's backyard later that morning when Akiva sat down next to them asking "what are you two doing?" as she leaned against the tree trunk. Sighing happily Ziva said "being lazy, wanna join Akiva?" looking up at the sky while Ivan smiled at Akiva. Smiling slightly Akiva said "okay, can I ask you a question Ziva?" laying down next to them on the grass. Shrugging Ziva said "I don't mind" still staring at the sky. Sighing AKiva asked "did one of those boys punch you?" looking up at the clear blue sky as well while ZIva sighed saying "yes" blankly which made Akiva sigh asking "why didn't you tell me?" "it's done Akiva, there is nothing we can do about it now" Ziva said raising her hand to the air and staring at it as Akiva said "you should tell me if these things happen Ziva, I won't be mad if it was in self defense" "but it wasn't, I threw the first punch" Ziva said off handedly which made Akiva sit up asking "why?" confusion evident in her voice.

"he called me a fagot" Ziva said calmly while Akiva sighed saying "that is not a reason to start a fight Ziva…" "momma they called Nathan's dad a gigolo and they kept calling us fagots" Ivan said pitching in his 2 cents but Akiva said "Ivan that is not a reason to fight, everyone is entitled to their own opinions you cannot start throwing punches because theirs don't agree with yours little boy and Ziva knows this" scolding lightly, making Ivan sigh in defeat while Ziva just continued staring at the sky. Sighing Akiva asked "are you listening to me Ziva?" looking questioningly at the girl next to Ivan. "yes" Ziva said not even looking up as she continued staring at the blue sky.

Nodding Akiva turned her attention to Ivan when he asked "are we in trouble momma?" sadly which made Akiva smile sadly saying "no little boy but just tell me if something is wrong, okay?" "yes momma" Ivan said smiling brightly at Akiva as he returned to his position on the grass next to Akiva while Ziva just silently laid their as Akiva wrapped her arm around Ivan's shoulders so that he could lay his head down on her chest. Sighing in contentment Ivan said "Zevy come join us" happily with his head on AKiva's chest but he quickly frowned when Ziva didn't answer which made Akiva frown asking "Ziva?" slowly sitting up so that she could look at the girl. Frowning Akiva watched as Ivan walked up to Ziva asking "Zev… she's sleeping" stumped which made AKiva sigh before she smirked saying "Ivan come here" softly making Ivan quickly rush to her with a slight frown on his face.

Smirking Akiva whispered something into Ivan's ear which made him smile as well before she pulled out a marker from her pants pocket and gave it to him. Smirking Ivan slowly sneaked up to Ziva, leaning over her Ivan made to draw on her face when Ziva said "draw on my face and I will break your fingers Ivan" calmly which startled Ivan into dropping the marker while AKiva chuckled asking "you awake?" "yes" Ziva said slowly sitting up before she jumped up yelling "dog pile" with a smirk on her face as she and Ivan stared at Akiva, who said "no…" but was interrupted when Ziva and Ivan happily jumped on her calling "dog pile!" with smiles on their faces which made Akiva smile as she looked at the smile on ZIva's face.

Sighing the next day Akiva walked into her house after work to be met by the site of Tali and Phillip drawing on her walls which made her rush up to them saying "Talia!" as she smacked Tali's bottom which stunned Tali into dropping her crayons while Akiva smacked Phillip's bottom as well as she said "you don't draw on these walls Talia, Phillip, understood?" sternly while she looked Tali and Phillip, who were close to tears, in the eyes. Sniffling slightly Tali looked down at her feet saying "sorwy momma" sadly before Phillip mimicked her saying "sorwy momma" sadly as Ziva walked out of her room groggily. Patting their heads Akiva said "it's okay, just don't do it again, okay?" "okay" "okay" Phillip said sadly as Ziva walked past them to the living room saying "hi guys" lazily which made Akiva look up at her asking "why didn't you stop them?" accusingly.

Looking at the drawings on the wall Ziva yawned saying "I was sleeping, Ivan was supposed to be watching them" defensively. Sighing Akiva asked "where is Ivan?" looking questioningly at Ziva, who shrugged saying "no idea" walking to the couch as Tali said "Ivy leave Bell momma" sadly which made Akiva frown asking "did Ivan leave with Shabel?" "yes momma" Tali said sadly. Nodding Akiva said "okay, nap time let's go" picking Phillip and Tali up and taking them to Tali's bedroom for nap while Ziva laid on the living room couch lazily.

Walking back into the living room minutes later Akiva asked "Ziva?" "I don't know" Ziva said honestly which made Akiva sigh saying "okay, look after those two, okay?" "okay" Ziva said as Akiva quickly walked out of the house to go find her son.

Growling Ivan jumped on a black haired boy's back saying "you're dead, mother fucker" as he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck while Shabel kicked a blond boy in the face, knocking him out before he was tackled to the ground by another black haired boy, who was quickly kicked in the back by Nathan. Gritting his teeth Ivan tightened his grip around the boy's neck and the boy was about to pass out when someone grabbed Ivan by his collar and ripped him off of the boy calling "Stop this, right now!" angrily which stunned everyone into silence as they stared at the anger woman behind Ivan, who was struggling to break free yelling "let me go, that bastard is dead!" angrily as he tried to get to the panting boy.

Growling Akiva said "be quiet Ivan" sternly which made Ivan go limp as Akiva placed him on the ground asking "what's going on here, Gab?" looking questioningly at the panting boy in front of her. Coughing slightly Gab said "my lady, I don't know what happened, me and Joe were walking home when he" pointing at Shabel, who was glaring at him, before he continued saying "attacked Joe… it escalated from there, I'm sorry" still trying to catch his breath. Nodding Akiva turned to Shabel asking "this true Shabel?" "yes, that fucking bastard hit Ziva" Shabel said angrily which made Akiva scowl at his swearing before she said "Gab, Joe go home" making the two boys nod and quickly left while Ivan, Shabel and Nathan glared at them before they turned to Akiva when she said "let's go" in a tone that told the three boys not to argue with her which made them follow her as she lead them back to the house.

Reaching the house 30 minutes later they were met by a lazy Ziva still laying the couch before she sat up when Ivan, Nathan and Shabel trudged into the house after Akiva which made ZIva ask "what did you three do now?" looking questioningly at her friends. Glaring at the floor Ivan said "nothing" making Ziva nod saying "well I'll be in my room, when you're done" as she left the living room which made Akiva saying "sit down" pointing to the couch which made the three boys trudge to it. Rubbing her forehead Akiva sat down in front of the boys saying "what were you guys thinking, starting fights, Ivan didn't we have a talk about this yesterday?" looking at the boy in question, who sighed nodding. Nodding Akiva said "fighting is unacceptable but starting a brawl is worse and not to happen again, do you three understand me?" sternly. Nodding Nathan asked "are we in trouble Akiva?" "yes" Akiva said blankly making Nathan sigh as Ivan asked "are you going to spank us momma?" a knowing edge to his words.

Sighing Akiva looked at the three boys saying "yes…" "but we're not your kids…" Shabel said shock evident in his voice while he stared at Akiva. Staring at the boy Akiva said "does it look like I care Shabel, fighting is against the law and carries a penalty which you all three will be paying, do you understand me?" sternly which made the three boys sigh as they reluctantly nodded. Nodding in satisfaction Akiva said "Okay, let's get this over with" pointing to the hall which made the boys trudge down the hall to the bathroom while Akiva quickly went to the kitchen before she headed to the bathroom to go deal with the boys.

Reaching the bathroom Akiva looked at them saying "Shabel, you're first, Ivan you and Nathan stay here if you're not here when I get back" the warning clear in her voice as she opened the bathroom door for Shabel, who slowly trudged into the bathroom, while she looked at the two boys, who reluctantly nodded which made Akiva nod as she walked into the bathroom to deal with Shabel.

Standing awkwardly in the bathroom Shabel looked at Akiva asking "what should I do?" looking questioningly at Akiva, who raised an eyebrow asking "have you ever been…" "no" "how are you punished than?" Akiva asked walking up to the boy. Shrugging Shabel said "my father hits me" blankly which made Akiva scowl asking "hit?" making Shabel frown saying "yes?" holding up his fist which made Akiva sigh sadly saying "okay let's get this over with" gently picking Shabel up and settling him over her lap saying "okay, I'm gonna spank you bare okay?" making Shabel sigh while he nodded silently as Akiva pulled his pants and underwear down saying "Shabel, don't throw your hands back or kick okay" getting another nod as she raised her spoon wielding hand as Shabel gritted his teeth in preparation while Akiva said "I'm gonna give you 10 strokes" making Shabel nod again before she released the first blistering stroke on Shabel's unprotected backside.

Fidgeting Nathan leaned against the wall saying "what is she going to do if we run, Ivan?" making Ivan sigh before he looked up when "she'll kill you Nathan" Ziva said standing in her door while she stared at them which made both boys sigh sadly.

Crying Shabel expected Akiva to throw him off of her and leave but was shocked when Akiva pulled him to her saying "it's okay little boy" soothingly as she stroked his back soothingly as he just stayed there stiffly and stunned. Smiling sadly Akiva kissed Shabel's head saying "it's gonna be okay" soothingly. Pulling away slightly Shabel rubbed his eyes saying "I'm sorry Akiva" "it's okay" Akiva said reassuringly which made Shabel smile slightly as looked at the woman, who just smiled reassuringly asking "okay?" "yes" "okay, can you please call Nathan for me?" Akiva asked kindly as she placed Shabel on the floor. Nodding Shabel quickly ran to the door and opened it saying "Nate?" with a smile on his face which made Nathan frown asking "why are you smiling?" making Shabel scoff as he walked out and Nathan walked in with a frown in his face while Ivan asked "why the hell are you smiling Bell?" confusion evident in his voice before he said "Zevy look at him" disbelieve evident in his voice. Shrugging Ziva said "maybe momma's giving out candy in there" making Ivan scoff while Shabel smirked saying "maybe, hi Zevy, lazy" as Nathan reluctantly closed the bathroom door.

Sighing Nathan leaned against the bathroom door staring at Akiva, who was staring at him, saying "what now?" unsurely. Sighing Akiva asked "have you ever bee…" "no" "ho…" "I get locked in my room" Nathan said off handedly which made Akiva nod saying "okay, come here" beckoning him over with her finger which made him walk to her reluctantly before Akiva picked him up gently and laid him over her lap saying "I'm gonna spank you bare, so don't throw your hands back or kick, okay?" and getting a nod in reply. Nodding Akiva pulled Nathan's pants and underwear down saying "I'm gonna give you ten strokes" getting a nod again before she unleashed the first blistering stroke on Nathan's unprotected backside.

Sitting down next to Ziva on the floor in the hall with a winch Shabel said "I'm hungry" making ZIva laugh as she nodded while Ivan sighed as Aliyah walked into the house calling "honey, guys I'm home" happily which made the three kids smile as Aliyah appeared into the doorway with a bright smile on his face saying "hi guys, where's momma?" making Ivan sigh saying "bathroom" sadly. Frowning slightly Aliyah kissed Shabel and Ziva's heads saying "what happened now?" making Ivan sigh saying "momma caught us fighting" sadly as Aliyah kissed his head before he sat down next to ZIva saying "Zevy?" "no, I'm innocent for once" making ALiyah chuckle saying "I'm so proud" mockingly making the other three chuckle. Smiling Ziva leaned into Aliyah's side as Akiva walked out of the bathroom with a smiling Nathan on her hip which made Ivan scowl asking "what am I missing here, he is smiling too?" pointing to Nathan which made Aliyah, Ziva and Shabel laugh as Akiva placed Nathan on the floor saying "hi love" "hi honey, almost done?" Aliyah asked pulling Nathan into his lap.

Nodding Akiva made to say something but was interrupted by Ivan saying "Ziva never smiles when she comes out of there" "Ivan, Ziva never smiles period" Shabel said matter of factly which made Ziva glare at him saying "what, I smile" making Nathan scoff saying "no, you smirk and it always looks like you're thinking 'I'm gonna kill you in your sleep'" "yes that's when I smirk at you Nathan" Ziva said blankly making Shabel laugh while Nathan glared at Ziva. Smiling sadly Akiva said "come on Ivan" motioning to the door which made Ivan sigh and trudge to the bathroom as Ziva called "good luck Ivan" reassuringly before she nudged Shabel playfully.

Sighing Ivan stood in front of Akiva with his hands in his pockets asking "what now?" looking at the floor. Making Ivan look at her Akiva asked "hav…" "no" "how…" "he kicked me" Ivan said blankly which made Akiva sigh sadly saying "I'm gonna spank you bare so don't throw your hands back or kick, okay?" just getting a nod in return before she picked him up and settled him over her lap saying "I'm gonna give you ten strokes okay?" as she pulled down his pants and underwear. Sighing Ivan buried his face in his arms before he yelped as Akiva unleashed the first blistering stroke onto Ivan's unprotected backside.

Walking out of the bathroom with a smiling Ivan on her hip Akiva saw Ziva, Shabel and Nathan happily playing with Aliyah in the hall which made her smile as she placed Ivan on the floor saying "come on guys" making everyone stop playing asking "what?" "let's go guys, ice cream time" Aliyah called scooping all four children up and running to the kitchen with the giggling kids in his arms which made Akiva smile as she walked on behind them to the kitchen.

Sitting at the kitchen table with big bowls of ice cream in front of them Ziva, Shabel, Ivan, Nathan and Aliyah happily eat it while Akiva just silently sat next to Aliyah looking at the kids before she looked at Ivan when he asked "momma were you ever spanked?" looking questioningly at Akiva. Frowning slightly Akiva said "yes, why?" "by who?" Ivan asked looking intently at Akiva, who looked at him saying "my parents" not really understanding Ivan's questions. Pursing his lips Ivan made to say something when Aliyah said "my father spanked us as well, my poor brother he was always in trouble, papa beat the hell out of him but he just never learned" mock disappointment which made Ivan and the other three chuckle.

Smiling Ivan asked "with…" "his belt, I hated that thing, me and Nato use to dare each other to burn it when papa wasn't wearing it and I was stupid enough to accept that dare, I couldn't sit for a month" Aliyah said a winch evident in his voice which made the others look at him in sympathy. Sighing Ivan looked at Akiva nervously which Aliyah noticed making him say "so honey any stories to share with the circle?" subtly motioning to Ivan while he looked at his wife, who got the message nodding saying "yes" "oh this should be interesting" Ziva said softly to Ivan which made Ivan chuckle as he, Ziva, Shabel and Nathan looked intently at Akiva. Crossing her legs Akiva said "my father use to smoke and mother hated it so she asked me to steal my father's smokes and my father caught me trying to steal them and he beat me with a stick" blankly which made Aliyah smile sadly while the others stared shocked at her for a while before Ivan made to ask something but Ziva interrupted him asking "so what was the fight about?" looking questioningly at Shabel while Aliyah squeezed Akiva's hand reassuringly before he and Akiva looked at Shabel when he said "Gab…" "what did they do now?" "we got revenge" Nathan said making Ziva frown slightly asking "for who?" "for you, the bas…" "Shabel" "sorry, those boys that hit you" Shabel said motioning to Ziva's swollen eye.

Scoffing Ziva slapped him saying "idiot, that's stupid, didn't you see his broken nose?" amusement evident in her voice while she smiled at Shabel before she chuckled saying "well…" "Bell is she smiling?" Ivan asked looking intently at Ziva's face that had in fact had a smile. Frowning slightly Akiva looked at Ziva trying to see the rare appearance while Shabel smiled saying "yes what a rare appearance as of late" making Ziva roll her eyes saying "stop being dramatic, I do smile" "no you don't, I've seen more expression on a brick than your face Zevy" Nathan said matter of factly which made Ziva sigh amusingly saying "I had no idea you were paying so much attention to me Nate" amusingly. Scoffing Nathan said "you wish Zevy" "that hurt my feelings Nate" Ziva said making Nathan glare at her saying "why are you so happy Zevy?" making Ziva chuckle saying "what, I didn't my ass kicked today, so this is good day" "bite me" Nathan said making Ziva smirk saying "is that an offer?" "pervert!" Nathan called in outrage making Ziva laugh saying "whatever" standing up and leaving which made Ivan ask "where are you going?" "I got requested" Ziva said walking to the door which made Akiva frown asking "by who?" looking questioningly at the leaving girl.

Sighing Ziva looked out of the door saying "the old man wants to see me, momma" blankly waving as she left while Akiva sat down with a scowl on her face asking "Eli?" concern evident in her voice before she looked at Ivan when he banged his head against the table saying "Ah shit I forgot…" "Ivan?" "she was suppose to go earlier, I totally forgot" "what are you talking about?" "she made an appointment to go see her dad, she asked that I cover for her so that she could go and I totally forgot now she's four hours late for the appointment" "what, did she ask to go see him?" "yes, she actually went to his office to go make the appointment with his assistant" "why?" "she wanted to ask him to come to Tali's birthday, Tali's been asking her about him" Ivan said sadly which made Akiva and Aliyah sigh sadly before Nathan said "well maybe it will go well for her" trying to be optimistic.


	16. Chapter 16

Akiva, Aliyah, Ivan, Shabel, Nathan, Phillip and Tali were happily sitting in the living room watching TV three hours later when Ziva walked back into the house silently which made everyone turn to her with expectancy as Akiva asked "how did it go Ziva?" "he didn't show" ZIva said emotionless as she sat down next to Ivan on the living room couch before she said "but he did leave a message" off handedly as she stared at the TV while the others looked at her intently. "what did the message say Ziva?" Akiva asked looking questioningly at Ziva. Chuckling slightly Ziva said "I should stop wasting his time" blankly while she kept staring at the TV. Smiling sadly Akiva said "Ziva, can I talk to you for a moment?" motioning to the kitchen which made Ziva sigh asking "what did I do now?" "come on" Akiva said walking to the kitchen which made Ziva stand up and follow her to the kitchen while Aliyah looked on after them as Ivan, Shabel and Nathan joined Aliyah on his side of the couch.

Reaching the kitchen Akiva sat down on one of the chairs and motioned for Ziva to do the same as she asked "you okay?" "I'm fine" Ziva said blankly as she sat down in front of Akiva. Sighing Akiva asked "wan…" "no, I am fine" Ziva said blankly which made Akiva smile sadly saying "Ziva, I know you're not fine are you angry?" "no" "sad?" "no, I don't feel anything" "why not?" "momma, I don't want to talk right now" Ziva said blankly with unshed tears evident in her eyes. Smiling sadly Akiva nodded saying "okay, are you hungry?" "yes please?" Ziva said which made Akiva stand up to get Ziva's dinner plate before she kissed Ziva's head and left while Ziva silently sat eating.

Smiling sadly Akiva walked back into the room which made Aliyah asked "Ziva?" "she's eating" Akiva said sitting down next to the kids as she glanced at the kitchen where she saw Ziva silently crying at the table.

Sighing an hour later Akiva turned off the TV saying "bedtime guys" motioning to the hall which made Ivan, Nathan and Shabel groan as they slowly trudged to the hall while Akiva walked to the kitchen to go get Ziva but was stunned when she walked into the kitchen to find it empty. Sighing in sadness and frustration Akiva rubbed her forehead saying "Ziva, where have you gone?" softly to herself as she cleaned Ziva's plate and left to go check on the other kids.

Reaching Ziva's room Akiva saw Nathan, Shabel and Ivan sprawled out on Ziva's bed which made her smile saying "you guys bunking here tonight?" "yes momma, where's Zevy?" Ivan asked sitting up to look at his mother. Smiling sadly Akiva said "she went for a walk, she'll be back later, okay climb into bed guys" motioning to the covers as she walked up to them. Sighing Ivan and the others did as they were told while Akiva kissed their head saying "goodnight guys, sleep well" fondly before she turned off the light as the boys bid her goodnight.

Sighing the next morning Akiva walked into the kitchen to start breakfast as the rest of the house started filling into the kitchen for breakfast. Sighing Akiva turned to the others saying "good morning" pleasantly surprised by Ziva being one of the people at the kitchen table as she turned back to the stove behind her.

Sighing a few minutes later Akiva placed the food on the table as Ivan asked "where were you last night?" as Akiva dished out the food. Lightly tapping the table ZIva stared at her plate saying "I went for the walk" blankly which made Ivan frown saying "you didn't come home last night…" "what are you my mother…" "speaking of which, who is this Zevy?" Nathan asked holding Ziva's burnt picture of her mother. Staring at the photo Ziva asked "where did you get that?" her voice dangerously calm which caught Akiva's attention as Nathan shrugged saying "your drawer, very pretty lady this one…" "it's a shame she's dead, Nathan put that back please?" Ziva said calmly before she stood up and left while Akiva called "Ziva were not…" "bye momma, guys" Ziva said waving before she vanished from the house which made Akiva sigh as Nathan asked "who is this?" adamantly which made Ivan take the photo from him saying "her mother" as he put the picture in his pants pocket.

Shrugging Nathan said "she was really pretty" innocently before he asked "so Tali looking forward to your birthday tomorrow?" looking expectantly at the little girl next to Akiva. Smiling brightly Tali said "yes Zi said Abba come tomorrow" happily which made Nathan and the others smile sadly before Nathan said "that's great and all those presents, did you invite anyone?" "yes, Phil, Zi, momma, Ali, you, Bell, Ivy…" "that is one big party list Tali" Shabel said kindly as he smiled at the brightly smiling toddler.

Sitting in the living room around 10 that night Akiva watched as Ziva walked into the house with a bag which made her ask "where have you been Ziva?" making Ziva stop in her tracks as she turned on the living room lights. Sighing Ziva said "I've been around" blankly. "what's in the bag?" Akiva asked pointing at the plastic bag in Ziva's hands. Looking down at the bag Ziva said "I robbed the bank and brought ba…" "Ziva, didn't we talk about this?" "I have nothing to say, so can I go?" Ziva said blankly which made Akiva sigh saying "no, where have you been?" "momma if I answer that, I will lie to you so I'm not going to answer" Ziva said blankly which made Akiva sigh saying "you and I need to talk…" "momma I have nothing to say" "yes you do" "no I don't" "Ziva come sit down" Akiva said pointing at the couch she was sitting on. Sighing Ziva walked up and sat down on the couch as Akiva did the same saying "you gonna be here for Tali's birthday?" "yes" "gonna be smiling?" "yes" "okay, we'll talk about this tomorrow, deal?" "deal, goodnight" "goodnight, Ziva, sleep well" Akiva said kissing Ziva's head before she watched as Ziva silently walked to the hall and her room to get some sleep.

Smiling the next day Ziva waited for her turn to give Tali her presents before she kissed her sister's head saying "happy birthday Natalia, I'm sorry papa couldn't be here but he sent you a present with a note, so here" giving Tali a red and black wrapped present and a black and silver wrapped present saying "the red one's from papa Natalia" pointing to the present which made Tali's eyes light up as she grabbed the gift eagerly which made the others laugh while Akiva said "Talia, don't you want to read the note?" taking the note from the top of the present. Nodding eagerly Tali looked up at Akiva, who opened the note and read "happy birthday little princess, I love you" making Tali smile brightly while Akiva frowned at the all too familiar writing.

Smiling Ziva asked "so what did papa get you Natalia?" making her little sister go rabit as she ripped the present open to reveal a beautiful Barbie doll with an extra set of clothes which made Tali squeal happily as she pulled the doll free and clutched it to her chest making Ziva say "papa really nailed it this year" making Tali nod in agreement. Smiling Akiva asked "Talia don't you wanna open Ziva's present?" "no it's alright, mine is not nearly as good as this one" Ziva said patting her sister's head before she returned to her seat while Tali happily played with the doll. Smiling sadly Akiva said "well the cake is in the kitch…" "yeah!" the kids called rushing to the kitchen which made Akiva and Aliyah laugh as Aliyah said "I'll go keep a eye on them" to his wife on his way to the kitchen.

Smiling sadly Akiva picked Ziva's present up and slowly opened it to reveal a small brown teddy bear with happy birthday embodied on its stomach which made Akiva smile sadly as she returned the wrapping paper to its original form saying "let's go eat some cake Talia" before she picked Tali up and walked them over to the kitchen.

Sighing later that night Akiva watched as Ivan, Aliyah and Tali walked down the hall before she sat down next to Ziva on the couch saying "okay…" "yes" "yes what?" "whatever you are thinking momma" "you don't even know what I'm thinking Ziva" Akiva said making Ziva chuckle before said "okay momma what are you thinking?" looking at Akiva out of the corner of her eye. Smiling slightly Akiva said "Tali's gift…" "yes" "are you going to let me finish talking?" "I know what you're asking" "do you now, and what would that be?" "you're wondering about Tali's gift from my father, yes?" Ziva said looking knowingly at Akiva. Smirking Akiva said "yes, did you?" "yes, she is still young, she does not need to know anything" Ziva said off handedly. Nodding Akiva said "okay, where were you yesterday?" "I went to the mall…" "by yourself?" Akiva asked disbelievingly which made Ziva roll her eyes saying "momma if I'm gonna be open with you, can you please not freak out at everything I say?" calmly which made Akiva sigh saying "by yourself?" calmly.

Sighing Ziva nodded saying "yes" "Ziva you are seven, you cannot do that, it is too dangerous and you know this" "I had to get her a gift" "I understand that but do not do that again okay, tell me and I'll help you, okay?" "okay" "tomorrow's ceremony?" "yeah I heard I was gonna have to sit by him" "yes, as heir you have to, you'll also be going over to the house to get ready there" "okay" "you okay with this?" "I don't have a choice, do I?" "Ziva I'm really sorry about what your father…" "don't momma, this isn't your fault" Ziva said sincerely before she looked up at the ceiling saying "I had really good dream last night" making Akiva smile asking "what is it about?" "it was random, it was about that day he pulled me and Ari out of school and took us to the beach, we stayed there the whole day laughing and joking, it was a really good dream and then I woke up" Ziva said the sadness and tears evident in her voice before she sat up straight looking Akiva straight in the eyes with tears in hers saying "I wonder where that man went, I really want him back" a tear rolling down her cheek that she quickly wiped away saying "goodnight momma, sleep well" before she stood up and left sniffling slightly while Akiva stared on after her sadly.


	17. Chapter 17

Sighing Akiva stood at her position at the head of the procession with the other heads looking at a fuming Eli, who was currently talking to a servant, wondering where Ziva was but was ripped from her thoughts when a servant rushed up to her saying "my lady, lord Eli wants to know where… lady Ziva!" the servant called rushing to Ziva appeared on the platform out of nowhere with an expressionless face as the servant rushed up to her. Looking at Akiva Ziva looked like a porcelain doll as the servant kneeled down next to Ziva saying "my lady, your father is waiting for you, this way please" motioning to the spot where Eli stood with Tali, who was waving happily at Ziva. Nodding Ziva walked away to her father, who glared at her, bowing her head politely before she took her position behind him and in front of Tali so that the procession could begin.

Following her father out onto the stand as the procession kneeled in front of them as music played.

Standing against the wall Ziva watched as Eli ranted in front of her while Akiva stood to the side staring at her. "where the hell were you this morning?!" Eli yelled while he glared at Ziva. Crossing her arms over her chest Ziva said "I got lost" "you got lost?" "that is what I said" Ziva said blankly which made Eli growl as he shoved his finger into her face saying "drop the attitude Ziva, where were you?" "like you care father" "Ziva, answer my question" Eli said rubbing his forehead in an attempt to control his temper. Staring blankly at her father Ziva said "well since you asked father, I was attending Tali's birthday, remember that one, she turned three and then went to bed and next thing I remember was kneeling people, flashing light, blow me away" sarcastically which made her father slap her through the face which made Akiva wanna step in but was stopped when Ziva started laughing looking her father in his eyes before she chuckled saying "Tali says thank you for the dolls, she absolutely loved it, you always knew how nail it" smiling at her father.

Sighing Eli said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have slapped you Ziva, just tell me where you were?" "I in was fairy world" Ziva said still laughing, making Eli sigh while Akiva stared at Ziva sadly saying "Ziva where were you, please?" calmly which made Ziva stop laughing saying "the dress got torn, they had to fix it" blankly. "why didn't you just say that?" Eli called in outrage which made Ziva purse her lips saying "I have no idea father, must've slipped my mind, so same time next year?" looking expectantly at her fuming father, who glared at her saying "know your place Ziva" "oh believe me father, I do" Ziva said seriously. "what, that suppose to mean?!" Eli yelled angrily. Slumping down onto the floor Ziva laid down on the floor and wrapped her arm over her eyes which made Eli growl saying "Ziva look at me!" making Ziva chuckle saying "I remembered something…" making Akiva sigh while Eli growled as Ziva smirked saying "oh yes it's Saturday…" "Ziva stop this, look at me and drop this childishness, why were you late and what has gotten into you?" Eli said glaring at his eldest daughter, who chuckled sitting up straight saying "really?" "yes, you are a David and you have responsibilities you cannot just shrug them when you want, now what has gotten into?" "well I did eat some funky smelling chocolate last night, that won't kill me will it father?" Ziva said looking questioningly at Eli, who was losing it, while Akiva sighed shaking her head.

Running his hands through his hair saying "Ziva tell what is going on in that head of yours" making Ziva sigh saying "you all sound like a broken record and father isn't you who told me silence is golden and as you say I am a David we don't feel anything do we, so you should be proud now I am just like you, heartless, aren't you proud daddy, now I am what always wanted, a true David!" her voice raising as she spoke which made Eli turn and leave as Ziva yelled "aren't you proud!" "father, aren't you proud!" Ziva continued yelling as Akiva walked up to her.

Sighing Akiva said "are you done?" making Ziva sigh saying "yes" angrily as she ripped off her red and blue traditional clothing so that she was just in her sweatshirt to cover her upper body. Sighing Akiva said "why did you do that?" "do what momma?" "rip your clothes?" "it's irritating and the thing makes me itch" Ziva said motioning to the red irritation on her shoulder which made Akiva nod saying "let me look at her cheek" leaning down to look at Ziva's bruised cheek. Sighing Ziva turned her cheek to Akiva saying "you think I was rude, don't you momma?" "yes I do, care explaining it to me?" "he doesn't really care and I'm not going to spill my heart to him, that is a two way street, isn't it momma?" Ziva said looking at Akiva, who looked at Ziva saying "yes it is but you can be more respectful in your delivery, yes?" making Ziva chuckle slightly saying "yes I can it needs some work" "okay honesty?" "I took the long way to the podium just to spite him, he couldn't ditch me today" Ziva said looking at the floor as Akiva nodded saying "okay but now you start using your manners again okay?" "okay but for the record I've been clean for a while now" "you sound like a junkie right now" Akiva said teasingly making Ziva chuckle slightly before she started crying again which made Akiva pull her to her chest saying "it's okay…" "no it's not" "no but it will be Ziva, some day it will be Ziva you just have to find your light and hang on it, okay it's going to be okay" Akiva said reassuringly as she kissed a sobbing Ziva's head.

Reaching the house an hour later Akiva and Ziva were met by the site of Ivan and Aliyah sitting on the living room couches waiting for them which made Akiva smile saying "hi guys" making Ivan and Aliyah jump up saying "hi ladies, how did it go?" "as expected" Ziva said nodding apprehensively making Aliyah and Ivan nod knowingly while Akiva kissed Aliyah's cheek saying "hi love, where's Tali?" "she's sleeping honey, Zevy what happened to your face?" Aliyah said looking at the bruise on Ziva's face. Glancing at Akiva Ziva said "Aliyah if I tell, I'll have to kill you" making Aliyah chuckle saying "nice, I love that movie" as he plucked Ziva and Ivan into the air making them laugh happily while Akiva smiled sadly as she listened to Ziva's tear filled laughter.


End file.
